


Metanoia

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni will show Sebastian the light!, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Other, Reincarnation, a marriage of heaven and hell, so I shall give it to them!, soft things, the 'other' designation in the relationship category is because i headcanon Sebastian as genderfluid, this lovely OTP deserves more attention!, though it's going to be a few chapters before the reincarnation happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Metanoia: a transformative change of heart.Sebastian Michaelis has no need for love. The ruthless demon is content to reside in darkness, a solitary figure luring innocent souls to their doom--until he meets Agni. Despite himself, the spawn of hell is drawn to the righteous man's light. Can Agni guide him down a different path? Can even demons find redemption?





	1. Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

> This work was initially inspired by a Tumblr prompt requesting a first kiss between these two. Naturally, my evil little brain then decided that the fic should be a multichap. It's probably going to be a while before the next update, but I am officially invested in this pairing. Let the demon and the man of God be happy together! <3

Agni was familiar enough with matters of the heart to understand what quickened in his blood when he looked at Sebastian. After renouncing the prodigal hedonism of his blasphemous youth, he had unwaveringly adhered to the upright path of chastity. Tending to the spirited Prince Soma’s needs brought Agni boundless joy, but his myriad duties consumed his waking hours, thus leaving him little time for idle thoughts of romance. Besides, however much he might have liked a companion, Agni’s highest calling was serving his master and cultivating the garden of his own soul. And, given his past transgressions, why would the gods see fit to grant him the blessing of love?  
Life took you in unexpected directions; Agni of all people should know that. His sudden relocation to England with the prince had been rife with surprises, but Agni could never have conceived how his life would be altered by Sebastian Michaelis. A man composed of moonlight and shadow, alabaster and ebony. Who was the Phantomhive butler? Kali’s power resided in Agni’s right hand, but Sebastian matched this heavenly might blow for blow. Adamantine and unconquerable. Miraculous. Agni could not maintain equilibrium when he pondered their fencing match. The two butlers had teetered on the razor-thin edge separating victory from defeat, neither able to subdue his opponent. It was akin to battling his reflection. In Sebastian, Agni had found a true peer cut from the same cloth. Surely their friendship was foreordained!  
It would have been unseemly to pry, but the air of mystery surrounding Sebastian enticed Agni. From whence had he come? What could possibly be the source of his unfailing perfection (for, without intercession from above, perfection must always elude man’s grasp)? Though Sebastian scoffed at deities, Agni wondered if he could possibly be a god living quietly among mortals for some unknown purpose.  
He was certainly beautiful enough. Agni glanced surreptitiously at the other man as they dusted the curtains together. The young Earl’s townhouse was in need of tidying, and Agni had been delighted to work by Sebastian’s side. Despite the brevity of their acquaintance, Agni felt completely at ease in the butler’s presence. They fit together so naturally that they might have been childhood friends.  
A pang went through him as Sebastian’s gloved hand brushed against his. Agni fought to quell his longing, which he was painfully aware might not be reciprocated. While instinct assured him that Sebastian’s inclinations likely ran parallel to his, it would be risky to ascertain. What if a clumsy advance spoiled their camaraderie?  
Sebastian gazed out the window, and Agni’s attention was swiftly drawn from the curtain he was holding to the butler’s countenance. The sunlight streaming in lent a sheen to his glossy black hair and gave his pale skin an otherworldly glow. His eyes acquired a vibrant shade of red, gleaming like rubies in a king’s treasury.  
“Sebastian?” Agni blurted out, tripping over the syllables. Se-bas-ti-an. He could have meditated upon that name for hours and still never grasped its whole meaning.  
Lustrous eyes studied him keenly, alight with intense interest. “Yes?” Sebastian asked, lips quirking upward in a quiet smile. Agni shyly tucked a strand of hair behind Sebastian’s ear before gently running his fingers along his cheekbone. Then, he paused in consternation, nervously gauging Sebastian’s reaction. The butler didn’t move a muscle, regarding Agni with eyes filled with silent laughter.  
“Ah…yes, you may,” he replied in answer to Agni’s unspoken query.  
That was all the encouragement Agni needed to kiss Sebastian with abandon. He tried to convey the high esteem in which he held him, his fondness for the butler’s mannerisms (the graceful, dancelike way in which he walked, the sly winks, that subtle, charming little smile), and the admiration he felt for the incredible man who challenged him as an equal.  
Sebastian gave a small gasp, hands circling Agni’s back and clutching him with an almost animalistic ferocity. He kissed the khansama back with an urgency that would have startled Agni had he not been overwhelmed with gladness. 

Demons were mired in darkness. They fed upon the slag and gelatinous filth oozing from the vilest recesses of the human spirit, assimilating them in the process. Therefore, light was anathema to them, as repugnant as the choking smog of London was to humans. Yet the light emanating from Agni’s soul as he kissed Sebastian, warm and golden, awakened a hunger that the demon did not recognize. There was no mouthwatering aroma of vice and corruption to arouse his desire; devout individuals like the khansama did not have the piquancy that gourmets such as himself required in their diet. A righteous soul was bland and uninspiring, like curry devoid of spice. But this light…it was everywhere and nowhere, ravishing Sebastian with its effulgence. He wanted to bask in it like a cat curled up in a dappled pool of sunshine.  
He deepened the kiss. The collapsar avariciously sought to take this light into himself, but it was not obliterated like the wandering stars he hunted, the souls of the damned. Instead, it filled him. As they parted, Agni took his face in his hands. Though Kali’s ireful energy crackled, sensing Sebastian’s diabolical nature, he paid it no heed. He was transfixed by the gray eyes that looked at him with such kindness.  
This outlandish feeling must be a hallucination, but it was certainly a beautiful one. Sebastian’s face grew hot as he looked up at Agni. In addition to being an exemplar butler, he was incredibly handsome, and Sebastian was certainly not averse to his comeliness. The godly man was a child of the sun, hardly a suitable companion for the scion of hell’s gentry. Demons were not temperate beings, however, and Sebastian saw no need to deny himself. Moreover, were not light and shadow part and parcel of one another? The mortal world’s chiaroscuro was inescapable, opposites melding to create depth and complexity.  
Standing on his tiptoes, Sebastian sought a second kiss, which Agni was quick to return. Yes—why be abstemious? He wasn’t an impressionable human, so there was no danger of him “falling in love” with Agni. What a ridiculous notion! No harm could come from a kiss or two. Or three. They would have to resume their forgotten chores eventually, but, for now, Sebastian was content to revel in Agni’s radiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chiaroscuro: In art, a technique using strong contrasts between light and dark in order to achieve a sense of three-dimensional volume in a work.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is left flustered and confused after his kiss with Agni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a silly headcanon that demons purr like cats when happy, so I couldn't resist including it here. *purrrrr*

Giddy, giddy, giddy.

Sebastian floated through the rest of the day, mind consumed with feverish, jumbled thoughts of Agni. Those kisses! It took tremendous self-control to restrain himself from purring (_that_ would have aroused suspicion even from the other dolts who served the young Earl), but he couldn’t concentrate. Lunacy. The demon supposed he should be disgusted with himself. Though, truth be told, he rather enjoyed languishing this way, and that bewildered him further.

He shouldn’t entertain such distractions while under contract. Sebastian had a soul to prepare for consumption and a butler’s duties to fulfill. But why give a damn about that when Agni existed? He was impossibly, _immensely_ grateful that Agni existed. Really, the man had an astounding number of admirable qualities for a human. Unswerving devotion to his master, terrifying strength that was perfectly controlled, boundless patience and cheerfulness…

_Get ahold of yourself, Sebastian Michaelis!_

Alone in his chambers at night, Sebastian perused his books to return to more sensible matters, but in vain. The words twisted into unintelligible squiggles of black ink that held nothing of interest. His mind kept drifting back to warm grey eyes and the tapered hands that had held him so gently. Finally admitting defeat, he kicked off his shoes, removed his tailcoat, and flung himself onto the bed. Agni. He was seized by an intoxicating happiness that turned his cheeks rosy, and the demon purred with abandon. Agni. His purring intensified. The khansama’s soul was so peculiarly like sunshine. “_My_ sunshine,” Sebastian murmured dreamily, flinging an arm over his eyes and smiling. Then he registered what he’d just said. The _hell_? Groaning, Sebastian turned and buried his face in the pillow. This was getting out of hand. For him, kissing was generally a tactical act. It was remarkable how much information a gullible human would divulge in exchange for a pair of honeyed lips. Kissing Agni had been different, though he couldn’t say exactly how. A Phantomhive butler shouldn’t let himself fall to pieces over a stolen moment by the window. Was it wise to continue in this vein? It might be more practical to nip this in the bud, never speak of this afternoon again, and proceed as if nothing had transpired between them.

No.

_I want more moments like that. I want him._

Sebastian wistfully ran his hand over the bedsheets beside him. _Could I coax him here, I wonder?_ The demon was not a creature of the flesh, but he had his carnal appetites nonetheless. Though Agni was a holy, temperate man, Sebastian had sensed his fervent desire. Yes—the demon had every confidence that his formidable powers of persuasion could work their magic on his khansama.

Given the arduous nature of his current contract, Sebastian had a right to indulge in this enthralling hallucination for a little while longer. Only a little. Mortals were fragile creatures, and he would snatch the scraps of these beautiful minutes with Agni while he could.

Giddy, giddy, giddy.

Sunshine.

Sebastian pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, eyes closing. Demons were cast off from the light, but they, too, should be allowed the respite of golden dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he rather enjoyed languishing this way: Inspired by the line "Ma pur mi piace languir così," from Cherubino's aria "Voi, che sapete" (The Marriage of Figaro). In this aria, Cherubino ponders the adolescent passions stirring in his heart and wonders if this is what love feels like. I thought it fit Sebastian's emotional upheaval quite nicely. ;)


	3. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agni and Sebastian bond over their shared love for kittens' adorable innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, y'all! Hopefully, the lag between this and Chapter 4 will be shorter. I was in the mood for a motherload of domestic fluff, so I hope you are, too!

Of its own volition, Agni’s heart fluttered, a bird wildly beating its wings against a cage of bone. How could it do otherwise when Sebastian was holding his hand? During a rare moment of leisure, the butler had eagerly taken Agni aside and said that he wanted to show him something. The next thing Agni knew, they were bounding down a hallway towards the servants’ quarters. Regardless of the white gloves, Sebastian’s hand was so _warm_…

Unbidden, Agni gave it a gentle squeeze as they came to a halt outside one of the manor’s numerous nondescript doors. Sebastian turned to look at him, and something almost tender flickered in the depths of the Englishman’s eyes as he blushed. After ushering Agni inside, Sebastian discretely shut the door behind them. “Welcome to my humble abode,” he smiled, bowing, and his free hand gestured expansively to encompass the room in its entirety.

They were in Sebastian’s bedroom. Oh. Oh goodness_._ To his consternation, several amorous and rather untoward thoughts raced through Agni’s mind at this knowledge. Briskly shaking his head to banish such folly, Agni glanced around him. A plain, well-made bed, a desk with a few books, a wardrobe…but the personal, human touch he would have expected was oddly lacking. Where were the small mementos and knickknacks that endowed a room with life and personality? Agni tried to imagine Sebastian retiring to such spartan accommodations, and his chest clenched painfully. By day, Sebastian was always bustling about on his master’s business, but here, amidst such silence, did loneliness descend upon the butler?

Sebastian walked towards the wardrobe. Before opening it, he gravely admonished Agni, “This must remain our secret. The young master would be irate if he knew I had brought _her _indoors.” A perplexed Agni was about to ask who “she” could be, but all became clear when Sebastian flung open the wardrobe to reveal a small, dainty black cat nursing three miniscule kittens, as dark as their dam. The two men crouched down. Agni observed that the new mother reposed in a nest made of soft eiderdown blankets, with food and water placed nearby.

“She gave birth recently, and I couldn’t bear leaving her and these little ones exposed to the cruel elements,” Sebastian explained, scooping up one of the kittens and kissing its fluffy head. “_Look!_” he exclaimed, presenting the kitten to Agni with an excitement rivaling Simeon’s joy upon holding the Christ child. “So utterly helpless, but with a gentle innocence that reminds one there is still goodness in this tainted world. The dear pink nose, the stubby tail!” Sebastian gazed in wonder at the mewling scrap of fur cradled in his hands.

Agni was overcome with a surge of emotion that robbed him of speech. He had never been privy to this side of Sebastian before. Normally, Sebastian was stoic and suave, with nary a hair out of place. Truly a butler to the core. In battle, he could be downright ferocious, gaze cold and piercing as the knives he wielded. And, on occasion, there was a surreal, alien quality to the man. At times, Agni would look into his eyes and be struck by a disconcerting impression of vast _age_, an _otherness_ that eluded definition. Yet here Sebastian sat, cooing over a kitten! He glowed with happiness, and the smile he bestowed upon Agni and the kitten in equal measure was sweeter than the sugar the British so loved in their tea. His impossible beauty made Agni ache.

Thankfully, Agni soon found the remedy to this pain—throwing his arms around a startled Sebastian and kissing him softly. “You’re wonderful,” he whispered, resting his head against Sebastian’s cheek. The other man’s breathing quickened, and Sebastian’s lashes fluttered gently against Agni’s face. “You flatter me,” he replied, casting his eyes down in an uncustomary display of bashfulness.

The kitten squeaked indignantly. “Shush, shush, my sweet,” Sebastian murmured soothingly, pulling away from Agni to caress the pint-sized feline.

“Would you like to hold her?” he asked Agni, who nodded vigorously. The khansama had a soft spot for baby animals. As Sebastian himself had said earlier, they were free of the corruption and insincerity that plagued most humans. With infinite care, he took the kitten from Sebastian, their fingers brushing and lingering over one another for a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary.

The kitten’s eyes were still sealed shut. This, combined with her pink button nose, wonderfully fluffy fur, and delicate mew, made her charms irresistible. Tears welled up in Agni’s eyes. “She’s perfect!” he declared. Sebastian had deposited the other two kittens in his lap and was cheerfully playing with them, but his eyes widened in worry when he saw that Agni was on the verge of crying.

“Is something the matter?” he asked anxiously.

“No, not at all!” Agni laughed, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. “I’m just so happy!”

Sebastian stared at Agni as though he was an incomprehensibly foreign creature. “You’re crying…because you’re happy?” he repeated, tilting his head in confusion. The action gave Agni’s heart a jolt—the way Sebastian’s hair fell just so against the curve of his cheek, the slightly parted lips, the large brown eyes with their intriguing red undertones…

“You really are one of the strangest men I have ever met,” Sebastian teased, though he was unable to hid the fondness in his tone.

After a few more minutes spent in the kittens’ delightful company, they both realized it was time to leave, for many tasks remained to be completed.

“Don’t worry; I’ll be back soon,” Sebastian reassured the feline family as they headed out.

“Can I visit them again sometime?” Agni asked shyly.

Sebastian beamed. “You most certainly may.” His hand clasped Agni’s, and Agni’s cheeks darkened as their fingers intertwined. Sebastian was a strange man himself, but a man after Agni’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads-up, Chapter 4 is one of the reasons I gave this fic an M rating, if you know what I mean. ;) Stay tuned!


	4. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agni wishes for greater intimacy with Sebastian but fears that he will push the butler too far. Little does he know that this is exactly what Sebastian wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title should be self-explanatory. There is adult content and language, so proceed with caution.
> 
> Agni's "moonlight" nickname for Sebastian was inspired by liketolaugh's wonderful Sebagni fic Godspeed (highly recommended reading if you're a fan of this pairing!)
> 
> The headcanons about demon's glamours and general powers of concealment are my own and hence are not necessarily an accurate depiction of the manga's canon demonology.

Sebastian’s hands must have been sculpted by the gods. Agni was convinced of it. They were poetry in motion, each gesture engraving a new stanza upon his heart. Clad in spotless white gloves, they enthralled him when Sebastian polished the silverware or dusted the candelabras. The khansama longed to remove those gloves, that he might kiss Sebastian’s hands properly.

_And that those hands might do what they pleased to his person…_

Mortified, Agni clutched his temple. For the sake of his prince, he had sworn to lead a temperate life. Besides, Sebastian was a Phantomhive butler, which surely meant that he was far too decorous to entertain such thoughts.

The man proved him wrong one rainy afternoon when he drew Agni to a secluded salon for a “brief chat.” They were soon cozily ensconced on a sofa for two (a “tete-a-tete chair,” as Sebastian told him it was called). Sebastian held his hand and smiled up at him while they talked, which made stringing even the simplest of sentences together a daunting task. The conversation gradually shifted languages, commonplace words supplanted by the quiet passion of soft lips brushing against Agni’s and gentle sighs as he kissed Sebastian with all the tenderness he could muster. Agni had a vague sense of the minutes slipping away. Shouldn’t they be getting back to work? However, Sebastian’s ministrations intensified, the other man kissing him breathless. Agni felt that Sebastian was trying to tell him something with these frenetic kisses pressed against his lips and throat like prayers of supplication. And the more Sebastian sought, the more Agni gave. He wanted to lavish his affections on the dark-haired man until Sebastian was clad in his love from head to toe.

Agni’s hands drifted to the front of Sebastian’s jacket, clumsily undoing the buttons (why the British had so many of the contraptions on their clothing was a mystery to him) before moving up to loosen his tie.

The heavenly feel of skin on skin, Sebastian’s _warmth_…

_I’m rushing things_, Agni realized to his horror. What was he thinking, plunging forward headlong? This couldn’t have been what Sebastian had in mind. Guiltily, he ripped himself away. “Sorry,” he gasped, leaning away and gripping the top of the chair to steady himself. “I’m…sorry.”

Sebastian stared at him dazedly, his hair a tousled, silken mess. His right hand reached for Agni like that of a drowning man, and he grasped his shoulder as if Agni’s presence was all that kept him afloat.

“Why in heaven's name would you be sorry?” Sebastian murmured huskily. His tones were even more sonorous than usual, a soothing melody that calmed Agni’s turmoil.

Agni buried his face in his hands. “I…”

“Agni, look at me.”

Sebastian turned the khansama back towards him and insistently pulled down his hands, forcing Agni to look into those unfathomable eyes.

“Is my company pleasing to you?” the butler purred.

“Yes, very much so,” Agni stammered awkwardly, though “pleasing” didn’t begin to do justice to the happiness Sebastian brought him.

A dark frown of frustration marred the perfection of Sebastian’s countenance. “_Then why this delay_?”

Agni blinked confusedly.

“Sebastian, I’m afraid I don’t—”

The butler’s eyes narrowed, and the velvet of his voice was replaced by something sharp and ravenous.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean. You drive me to distraction with that beauty of yours—you _know_ that, Agni, surely you must. Yet still you tarry and deny me. Really, dear.” In a flash, Sebastian swung over the railing that separated them, landing squarely in Agni’s lap. His eyes crinkled in amusement when Agni blushed to the roots of his hair. Looping his arms around Agni’s waist, Sebastian buried his face in the crook of his neck and whispered reproachfully, “Is that any way to treat your lover?”

_Dear. Your lover_.

Agni instinctively clung to Sebastian, holding him even closer. He’d hoped against hope that the taciturn butler shared his sentiments, and that their understanding ran deeper than a mere idle flirtation, but for him to actually _say_ it…

“I…” he swallowed. “You are precious to me. But I cannot betray the vows I made to Prince Soma.”

Sebastian scoffed. “Come now, Agni. What would be the harm? We’re both adults, and you want this as much as I do, do you not?”

He should have known that a perspicacious fellow like Sebastian would divine his secret thoughts.

“Would it be so wrong?” Sebastian crooned. His breath ghosted against the shell of Agni’s ear, sending a shiver of excitement down his spine.

Agni pondered the subject and had to concede that he had a point. There was no wickedness in what he felt for Sebastian. And the Englishman was so willing, a white rose blooming along the path Agni traveled that begged to be plucked and admired to the fullest.

Seeming to sense this change in the wind, Sebastian methodically kissed along the line of his jaw.

“We don’t have an eternity, dear,” he whispered, and, for a second, Agni detected a trace of melancholy in the other man’s voice. “If we are to take our pleasure, we cannot delay.”

“You’re _sure_?” Agni queried anxiously. He yearned for the man in his arms with a need that ran deeper than the cruelest hunger or the fiercest thirst, but he only wanted to cross this threshold if Sebastian was ready.

“I’ve been sure ever since the day you decided that I was more worthy of interest than dusting my young master’s curtains,” Sebastian laughed. “Why do you doubt me, foolish Agni?”

Agni’s heart skipped a beat. Tentatively, he stroked Sebastian’s thigh, and the butler hummed softly, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Would tonight be too soon?” he whispered, cradling Sebastian to him.

“Tonight would be perfect,” Sebastian breathed, his frame suddenly atremble. “When our masters have been put to bed and the rest of the servants shut up in their quarters. Wait for my knock on your door, and I’ll take you to my room.”

He nuzzled Agni affectionately. “I want you all to myself this evening.”

* * *

The pair tread quietly along the hall, swathed in shadow except for the aureole of light that shone from the candle Sebastian held aloft. His free hand was clasped in Agni’s. Holding this man’s hand felt like second nature, or an ancient ritual that endowed him with new strength. Anticipation coursed through him, glittering and eager, causing the candle’s flame to dip and waver in his unsteady grip.

They paused before the door. Agni turned towards him. “You’re _absolutely _certain—”

“_Yes_, dear,” Sebastian insisted impatiently, raising Agni’s hand to his lips. The divine power of Kali flickered beneath his lover’s skin. _The heavens’ fire burns this close, yet does not smite me._

“Why on earth would I deprive myself of the chance to have you fuck me?” Seeing Agni’s startled expression, Sebastian realized that haste was making him slip into vulgarity. But the demon felt that the waiting Agni had made him endure would drive him insane if it dragged on much longer. _Damn, I want him_.

Recovering his composure, Agni leaned forward and gently touched his forehead to Sebastian’s. “I hope to do more than that. I want to make love to you.”

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Once again, Sebastian was reminded of what bizarre yet intriguing creatures humans could be.

“Take me, then,” Sebastian whispered, unable to keep a note of pleading out of his voice. Briefly letting go of Agni’s hand to open the door, he practically dragged the taller man in after him. After hastily setting the candle on the nightstand, Sebastian grabbed Agni’s shirtfront and pulled him down to sit on the edge of the bed with him. Sebastian bit the fingertips of his gloves and pulled them off, the thrill of the fabric gliding against his skin a foretaste of what he hoped was to come. “Your nails…?” Agni queried in bemusement as he took Sebastian’s hands in his.

“Are black, yes. Runs in the family,” Sebastian interjected smoothly before their lips crashed together with a bruising impact. Technically, he wasn’t lying. The contract seal could be concealed for brief periods of time, but the false bodies demons constructed for themselves always possessed an imperfection, some telltale sign that marked them as _not quite belonging_. Agni was soon occupied with other matters, such as deepening their kiss, and the demon couldn’t prevent himself from uttering a lecherous moan. Sebastian kicked off his shoes, swinging his legs up onto the bed and almost swooning into the other man’s arms. Why did Agni have to be this damn tall and strong and perfect? Desire clouded his mind like perfumed incense. He reached up to unwind Agni’s turban and cast it aside before hurriedly undoing his hair ties, shaky fingers making him inordinately clumsy. Sebastian hedonistically raked his fingers through Agni’s luxuriant white hair. _It feels even more heavenly than I imagined. I want to _know_ this body of yours, Agni, every inch.._.

Agni gently removed his vest, and Sebastian was soon divested of his other garments, as well. Sebastian’s ministrations were rougher; he inadvertently ripped the fabric as he yanked Agni’s shirt over his head. His fingers greedily traversed that beautiful chest. Most mortals were hardly worth mentioning, but Agni was truly godlike. Agni laughed and pushed him backwards so that he fell on the pillow, pinning the demon’s wrists down. His eyes traveled in frank admiration over Sebastian’s body.

“Do you like what you see?” the demon drawled, fluttering his lashes (an action he’d noticed made Agni marvelously flustered).

“Beautiful,” Agni breathed. He bent down to kiss Sebastian again, this time with an ardor that caused his English to desert him. While the demon dazedly marveled to himself in Latin that Agni elevated kissing to an art form, the man bit down on his neck with a force that made Sebastian whimper happily. Although he was accustomed to taking the lead in bed (given that he normally only engaged in these activities for the purpose of interrogation or manipulation), Sebastian found himself gladly relinquishing control to Agni. Having this attention lavished on his person was a novel pleasure. _Don’t purr, don’t purr_. Now of all times would be the worst possible moment to let the façade slip.

Agni soon moved southward, biting and sucking with a practiced precision that would have taken Sebastian’s breath away, if he’d had a human’s need for air. Agni’s hands suddenly grasped the thickness of his hips with a force that imprinted bruises on Sebastian’s skin. _Ah, good…_ the demon thought hazily, still in Latin. _Mark me…as yours…_

“May I?” Agni whispered against the skin of his inner thigh. Sebastian nodded mutely, and Agni took him in his mouth. Sebastian’s hips rolled, and a sharp cry emerged from his throat. The demon felt the shift as his eyes returned to their original color, and his fangs sank into his bottom lip, drawing a trickle of blood. And were his claws growing back?

_Fuck._ His glamour was wavering, and quite badly, at that. It occasionally happened in states of high emotional intensity, though not normally to this extent. And how in all the circles of hell was he supposed to devote sufficient attention and energy to re-establishing it when Agni’s mouth was around his cock?

Nonetheless, Sebastian was able to return his appearance to normal, though keeping the illusion in place was almost painfully difficult. Pleasure could not be obtained without an equal measure of pain, however, and he would pay the price without hesitation for this intimacy with Agni.

As their bout came to a close, Agni retreated, much to Sebastian’s dismay. _No, we mustn’t stop here!_ Mind still in a haze, the demon propped himself up on his elbows and flashed his most charming smile. “Surely you can’t be finished so soon?” he laughed. Agni moved forward to smooth Sebastian’s hair from his forehead and kiss his temple. “We’re far from finished,” he said hoarsely, eyes aglow. Sebastian could practically taste the force of Agni’s yearning for him, and he was overcome by that same giddiness that he had felt when they first kissed. Sebastian reached out his arm and snatched a dark glass vial from the nightstand, which he proffered to Agni. A proper butler was equipped for all occasions. Rolling over onto his stomach, Sebastian glanced coyly at Agni over his shoulder like a lady waiting for her partner’s invitation to dance.

Agni swiftly pulled off his trousers, and Sebastian’s eyes widened as his gaze traveled downward. _I didn’t realize he was that big_. His cheeks burned. Sebastian leaned back into Agni’s touch as those capable fingers prepared him, gasping in pleasure. That was nothing, however, compared to the delectable heat of Agni entering him. The demon buried his face in the pillow with a snarl of delight, the strain of holding his glamour in place adding a tension that made his gratification all the more delicious.

The perfect tempo, the hands that fervently caressed his skin—exquisite. Curious, though. Another difference between Agni and other humans with whom Sebastian had dealt was that he gave much more than he took. Throughout, he treated Sebastian like he was infinitely precious, whispering words of hushed admiration and making sure that he wasn’t overtaxing the butler.

“Is this…am I…hurting you?”

“I’m not made of fine china, dear. No fear of breaking the likes of me.” Agni could have shattered his spine, and the demon wouldn’t have minded. He just wanted to savor the peculiar warmth of being cared for in this way.

Humans were creatures of the spirit, not merely of the flesh. Every action taken by the body had ramifications for the soul, which was especially true in situations such as this. At the same time as Agni’s body moved as one with his, the demon also sensed a bizarre and heretofore unfamiliar phenomenon taking place. Agni’s soul cradled his, wrapping it in golden light. A dazzling light that flooded his senses and satiated the strange hunger Agni had awakened in him. Hellfire had ice at its core, but Agni’s spirit banished that implacable chill, replacing it with a vernal radiance that was wondrous and new. Sebastian’s essence reached out to Agni’s like ivy climbing towards the sun. He wished that they could merge like this forever…

Sebastian finally came in a glorious wave of heat that tore through him. His back arched as he called Agni’s name, and other man rode out his own climax, clinging to Sebastian with an almost punishing force (the _strength_ this mortal possessed!). They collapsed on the bed in an exhausted heap. “Sebastian,” Agni whispered softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek. The demon merely answered him with a subtle smile. He relished the sound of his name on Agni’s lips, regardless of the fact that it was not his true one.

For a while, they simply lay there in companionable silence. Neither wanted to break the enchantment that lay over them like a veil. Agni eventually rose, however, padding toward the wardrobe.

“Don’t wake the kittens,” Sebastian admonished anxiously.

“Not to worry,” Agni responded in hushed tones as he tentatively opened the door. After whispering a few hurried apologies to the drowsy felines within, Agni rummaged about and returned with a towel. With consideration and care, he cleaned Sebastian. The demon stared at him, utterly dumbfounded. His previous experiences with sex had been nothing like this. The pathetic, gormless souls he tricked into providing useful information or serving some purpose for his master blindly snatched what they could from him—that was one of the reasons why they were so easy to beguile to begin with. But here Agni was, tending to Sebastian’s needs after his own had already been satisfied.

_I don’t understand_.

“Will you stay?” Sebastian asked when Agni settled down beside him again. He cursed this display of weakness, but he couldn’t bear for Agni to leave just yet.

“Of course I will, moonlight,” Agni reassured him. He flung his arm around Sebastian and cuddled him. Sebastian nuzzled his neck, breathing in the comforting scent of spices that clung to his skin. Then the nickname registered.

“What did you call me?” the demon asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I suppose it’s because you remind me of the moon,” Agni said shyly. “She rules over the night, mysterious and enchanting. Sometimes she’s shrouded in shadow, and sometimes she shines down upon the earth. But her beauty is always there for those who have eyes to see.”

Agni really was the strangest human. Sebastian pulled back to gaze intently into those clear grey eyes. They were the windows through which the luminance of his soul shone brightest.

“Well, if I’m your moonlight, then you must be my sunshine,” the demon murmured pensively. “Bright and golden, bringing life to all that it touches.”

“I’m not worthy of that praise, Sebastian,” Agni protested, face clouded by remorse. “I inflicted great darkness on many people in my past life, and I fear those wrongs can never be put to right.”

“You _are_ worthy,” Sebastian insisted, taken aback by his own vehemence. Why couldn’t Agni see how wonderful he was? “You are an exemplar butler and a good man. Better than I’ll ever be,” he added, with a twisting sensation in the pit of his stomach.

“Not so. You’re one of the best men I know,” Agni declared. He hugged Sebastian tight, and the demon didn’t have the heart to correct him. _Would you find me loathsome if you knew what I really was, dear? _Sebastian refused to allow that unpleasant thought to poison the evening. After Agni blew out the candles, Sebastian talked with him as lovers do until the khansama drifted off to sleep.

“Sebastian,” Agni murmured in the midst of his dream. The butler glowed with happiness upon seeing the seraphic smile that graced his lips. And quietly, overwhelmed by the nameless emotion that Agni’s light summoned forth, Sebastian purred.


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian realizes that his night with Agni has left an indelible impression on him in more ways than one. Is it wise to let a human get this close?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The general premise behind this chapter is loosely based on the Old Testament description of marriage as two people "becoming one flesh." In my mind, it makes sense that physical unity would have a spiritual correlate. I'm sure Yana wouldn't include anything remotely like "soul-marks" in canon, but I thought it would be interesting to explore here.

Sebastian was grateful that demons did not require sleep. It meant that he could contemplate Agni to his heart’s content. He sensed the hours ticking away but was riveted in place, enchanted by every new detail that caught his notice. The small scar from a knife wound on his right shoulder, the peaceful smile he wore even in slumber, the ivory-pale lashes that contrasted so wonderfully with his skin…and Sebastian felt a rush of euphoria when he realized that Agni’s spiritual essence had changed. It was still the warm, radiant gold of the sun, but it was now interwoven with a delicate pattern in black cast over its light like a lace veil. _He let me mark him?!_

Sebastian had observed in previous contracts that the souls of humans who were lovers or spouses often acquired a trace of their partner’s energy. The stronger the bond, the more pronounced this “mark” became, as was the case with couples like Lord and Lady Midford. Marking didn’t typically happen during idle sexual encounters. After all, considerable trust was required for one soul to reach out to another. The thought that Agni felt that way about _him_ made Sebastian hide his face under the bedsheets, purring up a storm.

But if he’d marked Agni, then didn’t that mean…?

No, absolutely not. That sort of thing didn’t happen to demons but was merely within the purview of mortals. Though Sebastian had to admit he’d felt different since they “made love,” to use Agni’s peculiar terminology. Not unwell (he was still basking in the afterglow), but as though something in him had shifted.

Casually, Sebastian rolled over so that he lay supine, stretched out his left hand, and lifted the glamour to confirm just how ridiculous that notion was. What he saw made him sit up with a jolt. His clawed hand was still deep black excluding the violet contract seal, but that demonic color was now overlaid with elegant patterns of gold akin to the kintsugi pottery he’d seen during a contract in Japan.

“What the _fuck_?” Sebastian whispered in shock before clapping a hand to his mouth—he shouldn’t wake Agni, especially not now. The demon flopped back down on the mattress and covered his face in humiliation, a display of histrionics worthy of one of those florid romance novels Miss Sutcliff shamelessly devoured in her leisure. He’d laid himself bare and let a human fundamentally change him. Merely imagining his fellow demons’ derision when he returned to Hell filled Sebastian with shame. _And you didn’t just like it, you loved it, and begged for more. A diabolical marquis falling to pieces beneath a mortal’s touch. The others will scorn you for the rest of eternity. Damn, damn, damn._

Then Sebastian turned his head to look at Agni, and was captivated by his light yet again. Wondrous and strange…this soul called to him, inexorably drawing him in. If he was being honest, Sebastian couldn’t truly regret last night. Besides, since when had he let the opinions of lesser fiends sway his actions? He lightly ran his fingers over his body, pausing now and then to press into the bruises and relish the bittersweet ache.

_He worshipped me, a demon. He _worshipped_ me_, Sebastian thought, his cheeks burning as he grew warm and flustered. _He thought I was beautiful_. Squeezing his eyes shut, Sebastian wrapped his arms around his own midriff and hugged the body that Agni had claimed with these marks of adoration. Unlike the soul-mark, he could easily remove them if he so chose, but there was no harm in letting them stay as long as his butler’s livery concealed them. _Oh, but you and I will know they’re there, dear, imprinted on my skin, and that’s what matters most._

The time! Sebastian muttered a quick incantation, and his pocket-watch appeared in his hand. He grimaced when he saw the hour. Time had no business rushing along to the extent that it did in this world. Regardless, he had his usual duties to attend to, and Agni would probably want to return to his prince before Soma noticed his absence. Sebastian reluctantly got out of bed and, after lighting a few candles as a concession to Agni’s human eyes, retrieved a shirt from the wardrobe. An idea occurred to him, and he smirked. He didn’t have to get fully dressed right away, and the sight of him wearing an unbuttoned shirt (and nothing else) was bound to entice Agni. After giving their mother a few gentle caresses, Sebastian also scooped up the kittens in his arms. They had grown a bit since the last time Agni had been in his room, and their eyes were starting to open.

“Go wake him, my sweets,” he whispered, placing two of the tiny felines by Agni’s head while cradling the other to his bosom. Agni stirred as the kittens mewed, opening his eyes groggily and smiling when one of them batted at his nose. He sleepily murmured something to them in Hindi, stroking their soft fur. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. Agni’s head whipped around, and he was greeted by Sebastian sitting at the other end of the bed, legs crossed and draped over the side. Sebastian knew he made quite the spectacle, and Agni’s evident delight pleased him to no end. The surprise reflected on the khansama’s face was quickly replaced by pure joy.

“Sebastian! It wasn’t just a dream!”

“I’m quite real, dear, I assure you,” Sebastian laughed, taking Agni’s proffered hand and kissing it. Agni blushed as he took in the signs of last night’s passion left on Sebastian’s torso.

“Did I hurt—"

“_No_, sunshine. You must stop apologizing for wanting me, or I shall be mortally offended,” Sebastian teased. He pressed Agni’s hand against his chest. “I took your enthusiasm as a compliment,” he added with a wink. Agni’s ensuing consternation made him grin.

“I’m sorry for waking you up, but I know you have a young charge to look after.”

“Oh, yes!” Agni looked guilt-stricken. “Prince Soma will be worried sick if I’m not there. I wish I could stay longer, but…”

Sebastian gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I understand. We servants have obligations to our masters.”

However, it was with great regret that Sebastian watched Agni dress—that glorious body should be as scantily clad as possible, in his opinion. Agni seemed equally reluctant to take his leave. He lingered at the doorway, embracing Sebastian when the demon walked over to stand at his side.

“I-I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds, but, er…when you’d like…could I, ah…maybe spend the night again?” he stammered.

This human! How was he so impossibly endearing? Only through extreme self-control did Sebastian restrain himself from dragging Agni back into his room and ravishing him then and there.

“I have no intention of this being the only time,” the demon whispered. Agni was a melody he couldn’t get out of his head, and he was ravenous for the man. A tender smile that left him weak at the knees, a gentle touch of Agni’s forehead to his, and his lover was gone.

The demon sighed wistfully. Ambling back to the bed, he gathered the kittens in his arms. “Am I making a mistake, my darlings?” he asked the fuzzy, purring balls of fur. A series of high-pitched meows was his only answer.

For better or worse, Sebastian had let Agni get closer to him than anyone. He let his true form flicker through the glamour, showing those same paths of gold etched onto his essence.

_If you’re already bound this tightly to him, he might hurt you…when you leave after the contract ends…or if he dies before then…_

**NO**

Sebastian flinched, hugging the kittens to stave off the cold desolation that washed over him.

_Agni’s not dead now, so stop being sentimental. He’s strong and healthy and probably will have a long life, at least the way humans reckon such things. And just a few more nights won’t do any harm. _He desperately wanted Agni to stay close to him for a little while, but the demon was far too intelligent to let their “understanding” progress further. Sebastian might as well walk in the light while he had it, that was all.

_Fly too close to the sun, and it will burn you._

Sebastian clenched his teeth, distracting himself by scratching behind the kittens’ ears. These worries were preposterous. He would _not_ be hurt by a dalliance with a mortal he’d only met a few weeks ago.

_Really? Although your souls are now bound together?_

He **wouldn’t**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kintsugi: A Japanese art form in which broken pottery is repaired using a lacquer containing powered gold or silver. Part of the purpose of the craft is to turn the damage inflicted on the object into a beautiful reflection of its history.
> 
> "Sebastian might as well walk in the light while he had it...": Reference to John 12:35. "Then Jesus said to [the disciples] “A little while longer the light is with you. Walk while you have the light, lest darkness overtake you; he who walks in darkness does not know where he is going.""


	6. (In)discretion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Agni agree that they should keep their relationship private for the time being. However, the Phantomhive servants are more observant than Sebastian gives them credit for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for taking so long to update! I hope that the chapter's length will make up for my tardiness.

Shortly thereafter, Sebastian took Agni aside for a quick discussion of how they should conduct themselves around the rest of the household. “We’ll need to be discrete about our…understanding, of course.”

“Of course!” Agni nodded earnestly. “Probably best to keep it private. No need to share the details with the other servants unless you wish to.”

Sebastian was confident that those idiots wouldn’t notice if the rock of Gibraltar fell into the sea, let alone that he and Agni were more than just friends.

* * *

At first, Bard couldn’t believe it. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. There was no way in hell that an upstanding bloke like Mr. Agni would look twice at a snooty bastard like Mr. Sebastian, or that the high-and-mighty butler would think anyone was good enough to court _him_. But as time went on, there was no denying it; Mr. Sebastian was sweet on Mr. Agni. More horrifying to Bard was the fact that Mr. Agni returned those feelings!

Bard could hone in on small but significant details, a skill that had helped him evade traps and survive on the battlefield during his army days. For this reason, he picked up on subtle changes in how the two men acted around each other. The touching, for one. When your inclinations—well, ran a certain way, you had to be careful about when and how you showed a lover affection. Bard knew that from personal experience. But if you were smart about it, you could always come up with excuses to touch, little rituals that would seem meaningless when they were anything but. Did Mr. Sebastian have to brush against Mr. Agni _that_ often when they passed each other on their way through the manor? And Mr. Agni started making a habit of putting a friendly hand on Mr. Sebastian’s shoulder for no damn reason. Then there was the way they looked at each other. Mr. Agni practically glowed when he gazed at the butler, like Mr. Sebastian was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on, and Mr. Sebastian stared up at Agni in…maybe “awe” was the word? Pink-cheeked and more hopelessly smitten than a bloody village girl swooning over one of the lads.

Bard became even more convinced that something was going on after Mr. Sebastian began talking about Mr. Agni _all the fucking time_. “Agni could have done this twice as fast,” “You ought to have Agni show you how to do this properly,” “You three should take a page out of Agni’s book,” Agni this, Agni that, Agni, Agni, Agni.

_Well, shit, if Mr. Agni’s so great, why not sack the lot of us and have the young master hire him, instead?_ Bard wanted to fire back. You didn’t spit in the face of your commanding officer, though, and Bard was more annoyed at Mr. Sebastian than he was bitter towards Mr. Agni. After all, the khansooma or however you said it was a softhearted chap. Unlike Mr. Sebastian, he didn’t look down his nose at Bard and the other servants, and he could actually explain things so that they understood. Maybe he’d turn out to be a good influence on the butler. Bard generally didn’t believe in miracles, but you never knew.

The clinching proof came one day when the two were assisting Bard in the kitchen, though the cook got the impression that Mr. Sebastian viewed him as a nuisance. The bastard sent Bard out on some pretext that the former soldier didn’t buy for a minute. _Oh, want some alone time with yer man, do ye? _

Instead of barging in after he found what the butler wanted, he cautiously peeked through a crack in the kitchen door. Mr. Agni had seated himself in a chair—looked like he was trying to shake out a pebble in his shoe. Mr. Sebastian passed by just as he straightened up. Bard’s eyebrows soared when he saw Mr. Agni playfully reach out and pull the butler into his lap! Sebastian gave a surprised little laugh.

“Why, Agni, you wicked thing,” he murmured breathily. Mr. Agni looked chagrined, but he put his arms around Mr. Sebastian’s waist and…damn, was he actually kissing the back of Sebastard’s neck? _Cor_. Bard pressed his eye closer to the gap between door and wall, angling for a better view.

“Sunshine, if you’re going to kiss me, I insist you do it properly,” the smaller man purred. Bard almost dropped what he was carrying. Pet names, too? Mr. Sebastian had it bad. While Bard stared dumbfounded, the butler turned, looped his hands around Mr. Agni’s neck, and kissed him square on the mouth. And…blimey, he was using tongue, to boot! A part of Bard was tempted to stay put and watch the action unfold, but spying never did a body any good. Besides, if he didn’t remind those two that they had a meal to prepare, they might end up fucking in his kitchen. Mr. Agni surely knew better, but Bard wouldn’t put it past Sebastard, not by a long shot.

Grinning like the mischievous boy he’d once been years ago, the cook bellowed, “’m back, Mr. Sebastian!” He nearly broke a rib holding in his guffaws when he heard the frantic scrambling behind the door. _Caught yer, but I’ll let ye off the hook this time_.

Bard entered to find the pair throwing themselves back into meal preparation, looking like guilty schoolboys caught in the middle of pulling a prank. Mr. Sebastian glowered at Bard. Sore that his fun had been spoilt, probably. Bard fought even harder to stifle the peals of laughter that threatened to breach his defenses. How the hell he was going to look Mr. Sebastian in the eye with a straight face?

Bard wondered if he should warn the Right Hand of Kali what he was getting into. Still, if there was a man in England who could handle Sebastard, it was Mr. Agni.

* * *

Mey Rin raced toward the dining room. She was supposed to clean the ashes from the fireplace, and Mr. Sebastian would be furious with her if she was late, oh yes he would!

“One, two, three…”

Wait…that had to be Mr. Sebastian’s voice! But what was he doing practicing arithmetic in the dining room?

The perplexed Mey Rin careened to a halt, nearly tripping over her own feet before grabbing the doorknob. As the door swung open, she gasped. Mr. Sebastian hadn’t been doing sums—he was dancing with Mr. Agni! Didn’t people call it a “waltz” when you counted in threes? Mr. Sebastian had explained it to her once, but she had a hard time keeping track of the foreign-sounding names for all those different dances.

Neither man noticed her unceremonious arrival. They had eyes only for each other. And Mr. Sebastian’s expression was so _tender_, it was. Watching him waltz around the room with Mr. Agni reminded Mey Rin of the romance novels she secretly devoured in her rare hours of leisure. It was like they inhabited an enchanted world of their own, and she had been lucky enough to catch a glimpse inside.

“See? I knew a waltz would be child’s play for an accomplished dancer like you,” the butler said dreamily as he looked up at Mr. Agni. His taller companion beamed.

“Only because I had an excellent teacher,” Mr. Agni replied shyly. Mey Rin’s cheeks hurt, she was grinning so hard. How _sweet_! Then she came to her senses and realized that, if she didn’t look lively, Mr. Sebastian might catch sight of her. Oh, he’d be positively _livid_! With a squeak of dismay, the maid beat a hasty retreat, dusting off her rumpled skirts as best she could. Maybe she’d go check the other fireplaces first. She had a feeling those two would be dancing for some time yet.

* * *

If you asked Finny, snow was the best thing ever! Soft, white, and lots of fun to play in. It even melted on the tip of his tongue! He didn’t mind the cold a bit, if it meant they had snow. The gardener busied himself making the base for a snowman, but he paused when Mr. Agni and Mr. Sebastian came into view, bundled up against winter’s chill in coats and scarves. He flinched. Was Mr. Sebastian going to scold him for “lollygagging?” However, Finny relaxed when he saw that their butler was engrossed in deep conversation with his new friend.

With a dramatic sweep of his hand, Mr. Sebastian declared, “The garden is a wonder in the spring, dear. The bushes that now lie barren will be teeming with hundreds of white Phantomhive roses. They’re luminous when the light hits them at just the right angle, like flowers of the moon.”

“Like you, Sebastian,” the other man laughed. Finny tilted his head quizzically. What did Mr. Agni mean by that? And why had he started petting Mr. Sebastian’s hair? “My beautiful white rose.” Now he was holding Mr. Sebastian’s face in both hands. The butler’s cheeks turned bright red, though Finny thought he understood why. Being outside in this sort of weather made you flushed, which was why it was important to dress warm. Still, the gardener didn’t see how that tied in to Mr. Agni calling Mr. Sebastian a rose. He wondered what it could mean. Returning to his snowman, Finny clapped his hands as the solution presented itself. He’d ask Bard and Mey Rin! Those two knew all sorts of grown-up things he didn’t, and they might understand what was going on between their butler and Mr. Agni. Maybe they could explain this business with white roses.

* * *

The young master had deigned to have tea with Prince Soma, who chattered animatedly while the Watchdog affected an expression of thinly veiled disinterest. Tanaka could detect a trace of fondness beneath that mask, however. Having known the young master since he was a boy with innocent eyes and an open heart, he could divine the earl’s moods with greater ease than the other servants. While he sat in a corner nursing his customary mug of tea, seemingly oblivious to the proceedings around him, Tanaka also observed the connection that ran between Agni and the strange, dark-haired butler like a telegraph wire. Their eyes met time and again, one man’s gaze pulling the other in with a force as natural and inexorable as gravity. Smiling at Sebastian, Agni shone with a light from deep inside, like the festival lanterns from Tanaka’s beloved Japan. From the first time he’d met Sebastian, the elderly manservant had noted the unsettling coldness behind his eyes, an ice that the sun itself couldn’t melt. His pupils were a bottomless abyss, blacker than obsidian. However, darkness can hold a radiance within itself as bright as any light. Agni called it forth from Sebastian’s heart, assuming he had one. Tanaka saw it in his joyous little smile, lips slightly parted, as the butler glanced at Agni (_he_ of the silvery hair used to look at Mistress Claudia with that exact expression). A mere word from Agni, even passing remarks about the weather, made Sebastian more _present_. His entire being came into sharper focus, as if the fate of nations lay in what Agni had to tell him (the mortician had been just the same when Mistress Claudia whispered her wry comments to him behind a gloved hand).

“You sit, too, Agni. It’s particularly cold today, and a cup of tea will do you good.”

Sebastian poured the khansama’s tea with utmost refinement and delicacy (How well Tanaka remembered those days when the man called Cedric had insisted on fixing Mistress Claudia’s cup himself! And they sat together for hours afterwards, heads close together, scheming and wooing).

Warm grey eyes crinkled. “Thank you, Sebastian.”

A hand to the heart, a bow. “You are too kind, Agni.”

“Ho, ho,” the elderly manservant chuckled while sipping from his mug.

Reading between the lines, which he’d so often done whenever Mistress Claudia and the Undertaker were in the same room, Tanaka knew that they were really saying, “I love you.”

* * *

By Sebastian’s estimation, things were progressing smoothly. Living and working under the same roof as Agni made him deliriously happy—pure bliss—but the foolish servants were none the wiser. The demon hummed cheerfully to himself while he attached red velvet ribbons to the staircase. Christmas would be here before they knew it, and it was imperative that the décor suited the occasion (regardless of how much <strike>that brat</strike> the young master griped).

“Mr. Sebastian, yer ‘usband’s ‘ere!”

Sebastian whirled around to see Bard grinning at him with that air of insufferable insolence he detested. His expression awakened an impulse to box the man’s ears…then the demon registered what Bard had said. Sebastian flushed when he saw Agni standing sheepishly behind the cook along with Finny and Mey Rin, coat lightly dusted with snow from the walk he had just taken with the trio. No…surely this bristle-faced buffoon hadn’t meant…

“I beg your _humble_ pardon, Bardroy?” he stuttered.

Bard scratched his stubble. “Well, yer t’gether, aren’t ye? ‘s pretty obvious that Mr. Agni’s yer man.”

To the best of Sebastian’s knowledge, no fiend had ever died of humiliation, but he feared he would prove to be an exception. His face burned. The other servants _knew_? How the hell had this happened…?

Agni bashfully admitted, “You’re right, Bard. Sebastian and I are indeed ‘together,’ as you say.” Eyes twinkling, he added, “And I’d be honored to be Sebastian’s husband.”

The Phantomhive butler was too flummoxed to utter a word. Caught between his mortification at being found out and the peculiar thrill of having Agni claim him (though human notions of “marriage” were by and large preposterous), he found himself paralyzed.

“The two of you are so sweet together, yes you are!” Mey Rin pronounced, clasping her hands and beaming.

“Mr. Agni’s really nice, Mr. Sebastian! I think you should keep him!” Finny piped up. Agni chuckled, though the humble man looked at trifle embarrassed at the praise.

“Ye have our support, Mr. Sebastian,” Bardroy concluded, nodding sagely.

“Th-that’s all very well, but…er…you three should be getting back to work,” Sebastian choked out, heartily wishing that the earth would swallow him up. “Now off you go!”

Chastened, the servants departed, leaving Sebastian alone with Agni.

“I suppose we weren’t as discrete as we assumed,” Sebastian sighed, burying his face in his hands. Agni hugged him and softly kissed the top of his head. “Deep feelings are difficult to conceal, moonlight. They likely would have caught on sooner or later.”

“I suppose you have a point,” Sebastian admitted. Pulling back, he was struck yet again by how maddeningly handsome this man was. Narrowing his eyes playfully, Sebastian teased, “It’s your own fault for being so damn good-looking, sunshine. I lose any semblance of propriety around you.”

He laughed aloud as Agni blushed, standing on tiptoe to kiss his khansama.


	7. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Agni seek their masters' permission to continue their relationship. How will the villainous noble and the prince respond?

Agni sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed while Sebastian braided his hair. The rhythm of his lover’s fingers was immensely soothing, nearly lulling him to sleep. Sebastian paused to kiss his neck and laughed at the drowsy, contented noise he elicited from Agni.

“You need to stay awake, dear. I want to show you how handsome you are once I’ve finished.”

“Oh, Sebastian…” Agni mumbled, stifling a bashful grin.

“You _are_, you foolish man. Why deny the obvious?”

“You’re too good to me.” Although Sebastian’s praise left his thoughts muddled like a tangle of yarn (The butler found him comely?! Glory to Kali!), Agni could have sworn that he’d wanted to discuss something important with him tonight…

Oh yes, _that_ was it! The right opening just hadn’t presented itself. Well, no time like the present. He took a deep breath.

“Moonlight?”

“Mmm?” the butler queried wordlessly as he wove Agni’s locks together.

“I want this…what we have…to continue.”

“As do I,” Sebastian replied without hesitation. The tenderness he conveyed in those three small words flooded Agni’s soul with the light of the sun rising over the Ganges.

“I’m not sure what the English custom is, but…well, I can’t in good faith unless we receive our masters’ blessing.”

Sebastian went still as a stone.

“Surely that’s unnecessary. Provided our dedication to them does not waver, I don’t see why we should trouble them with _intimate_ details of our private lives.” His voice sounded curiously strained, and Agni felt him wince at the prospect. Agni shifted uncomfortably. Was Sebastian apprehensive of the young earl’s disapproval? He didn’t want to put his lover in a compromising position, but neither could he ignore the dictates of his conscience, not with years of iniquity to purge from his soul.

“_Please_. I don’t want to keep secrets from Prince Soma again, not after my recent transgressions.” The guilt he’d incurred from the events surrounding the curry competition still crushed him. Agni knew that his heart would be wracked with torment if he betrayed his beloved prince a second time.

Sebastian sighed heavily and resumed braiding Agni’s hair. “You won’t budge, will you?”

“Sebastian, I _can’t_—”

The butler tied off the end of his braid, grabbed him by the chin, and turned his head to the side. “Your morals are as fascinating as they are vexing,” he whispered. His incisive gaze plumbed Agni’s depths, but perplexity clouded those russet-brown eyes. “You’re more determined now than when you attempted to turn yourself in, and I’d rather not subdue you with a flying champagne cork this time.” Despite his evident exasperation, he pressed a kiss light as gossamer to Agni’s cheek. “Would it _truly_ set you at ease if I obtained my young master’s permission to court you?”

“It would take a weight off my mind. And likewise, I will speak with my prince.”

Sebastian released his hold, and his hands drifted down to encircle Agni’s waist. The Englishman rested his head on his shoulder and nestled against Agni with a quiet huff. “It’s appallingly difficult to deny you.” Another sigh. “Very well. In that case, I shall ask him tomorrow.”

“Thank you!” Agni sang out, pulling Sebastian into his lap for a deep hug. “That means so much to me!”

Sebastian trembled in his embrace. He shifted his position, black-nailed fingers tracing the curve of Agni’s joyful mouth. “That smile…” he whispered, half to himself. “No human ever looked at me that way.”

Then, he gave his head a brisk little shake, as if trying to rid his ears of water. Sebastian turned to fumble for the hand mirror on his nightstand. Why was he so rattled, and what was this about never having received a smile? Sebastian was as close to perfect as any man could be. The thought that no one else had recognized that fact was inconceivable to Agni. _There’s so much about him I still don’t know_, he reflected.

Sebastian draped Agni’s hair over his shoulder and passed him the mirror. “What do you think, dear? Is my handiwork to your liking?” The braid was a thing of beauty, akin to an ivory serpent, and there was not a flaw to be found.

“It’s magnificent!” Agni exclaimed.

His lover looked more smug than a cat that had supped on a bowl of cream. “See? Now do you believe me when I say that you’re handsome?”

Agni tilted the mirror to capture Sebastian’s reflection. “Not as handsome as this man,” he countered, dropping his voice to a low rumble.

“My white rose has turned red,” he teased when Sebastian blushed crimson.

“I—I—”

Putting the mirror aside, Agni cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands and kissed him long and slow. Sebastian promptly yielded himself up him, and the khansama’s breathing grew labored with desire. He eased Sebastian down onto the mattress. “I’m so lucky to have you,” he whispered huskily.

“Hush, now,” Sebastian stammered, and the butler silenced him with a hasty kiss. He looked inimitably beautiful like this—shirt half-unbuttoned, dark hair mussed, eyes shining.

Agni dimly registered the kittens’ squeaks and thuds while they tussled on the floor. However, he was soon wholly preoccupied with the remarkable man who, through the auspices of the gods, he claimed as _his_.

Sebastian’s nails raked down his back. “My…_sun_…” he moaned. Agni responded with ecstatic blessings whispered against the man’s skin in Hindi, swept up in a divine passion.

* * *

Sebastian and the earl left early the next morning. They were investigating an important case for the queen and likely wouldn’t be back until past luncheon. “I trust you to keep _the others_ from reducing the manor to a pile of rubble in my absence,” Sebastian requested before departure.

“Oh, Sebastian. They are not that destructive; they just need a little extra guidance,” Agni gently corrected him. As much as he admired Sebastian’s brilliant performance as a butler, he worried that the man was too harsh on the other Phantomhive servants and sometimes lacked the patience to teach them how to best channel their strengths. Still, Agni would happily lend a hand. In his estimation, Bard, Mey Rin, and Finny were already showing signs of improvement.

Sebastian raised a skeptical eyebrow. “If you say so. Regardless, it’s a relief to know that you’re here.” His fingers stroked the center of Agni’s palm for the barest second before he turned to escort his young master into the horsedrawn carriage that awaited them. Agni smiled wistfully after him, only going back inside when the carriage had shrunk to a minuscule speck on the horizon.

That morning was spent in the ceaseless round of chores required to keep such a large establishment running. Although there were a few mishaps—most notably an incident involving Bard’s flamethrower—the servants threw themselves into their tasks with unbridled enthusiasm. They seemed more at ease around Agni. The khansama heard Bard comment to Mey Rin that “This feels like a bloomin’ ‘oliday!” Goodness; he really ought to sit down with Sebastian some time and have a chat about the way he ran the household, if the others viewed him with such trepidation. Agni was sure they’d respond favorably to the gentler side Sebastian had revealed to him. That was for another day, however. At present, he needed a moment alone with Prince Soma.

The perfect opportunity arose when his Highness requested an early afternoon snack. While the prince munched contentedly on the small portion of curry Agni had prepared, the khansama sat down by his side.

“There’s something I’d like to ask you, your Highness.”

Soma nodded amicably. “Ask away!” he declared around a mouthful of curry. Bad table manners, Sebastian would have said (and doubtless scolded his own master for such behavior), but Agni didn’t see the harm.

“You know that Sebastian and I have grown close over the past weeks.”

“Now you’re best friends, just like Ciel and me!” Soma declared.

“We are indeed. But now there’s…something more to it than that, my prince.” Agni sheepishly folded his hands, almost afraid to proceed. Maybe Sebastian had a point when he claimed that it would be better to leave their relationship in the dark. His Highness had a right to know, however, and Agni would rather die than keep secrets from him.

Prince Soma paused, his spoonful of curry frozen halfway through its trajectory to his mouth. “What do you mean?”

“Ahem…I…we’re courting.” Agni adjusted his turban in an attempt to hide his discomfiture.

The prince set down his spoon with a clatter.

“_Courting_?”

The shock and worry on his face filled Agni with dread. This wasn't the reaction for which he'd been hoping.

Wishing to mollify his prince, he explained, “I wanted to ask your blessing, as a khansama should.”

Prince Soma leapt to his feet and crossed his arms defiantly. “But he’s English, and you’ve known him such a short time…and…and…how do you know you can trust him?” His speech grew more agitated, his eyes dark and frantic.

Had Agni made a mistake after all? His stomach churned with cold anxiety.

“I know this is sudden, your Highness, but the heart works in mysterious ways. I think the gods must have ordained that we should meet. Sebastian and I come from vastly different backgrounds, it’s true, but he’s the other half I never knew I was missing. Yes, our time together has been short, but he’s proven himself to be a loyal and honorable khansama. A true exemplar. My _equal_. And when he made it clear he reciprocated my feelings…” Emotion prevented Agni from speaking further.

Prince Soma had turned ashen. “No, absolutely not! You promised you wouldn’t abandon me again! N-not go start some new life with a stranger like Mina!” He clutched Agni’s hands in blind desperation. “_You can’t leave me_!”

Agni was appalled at his own careless stupidity. After Mina’s callous treachery in running off with Harold West, he should have foreseen that Prince Soma might react this way.

“Oh, my prince,” he whispered, bowing his head and clasping Soma’s hands tighter. “I will keep that promise all the days of my life. There is no greater honor than serving as your khansama. Sebastian is my love, but you are my god. My first loyalty is _always_ to you.”

The prince’s eyes softened. “Then…y-you’re _not_ leaving my service?”

“Of course not. Sebastian doesn’t detract from my life with you; he adds to it. And I sought your approval because I wanted to share that joy with you openly. Like…a family.”

At that, Prince Soma’s radiant smile returned at last like the sun bursting forth from behind a cloud, and he wrapped Agni in the tightest hug he could muster.

“If that’s the case, then Earl Phantomhive and I really are like brothers! May Kali smile on your union.”

Tears of joy pricked at Agni’s eyes. “I am eternally grateful, my prince.”

* * *

Though he busied himself with preparations for tea after he and the young master returned, Sebastian couldn’t quell the unease that disrupted his inner calm like a fierce wind stirring the ocean’s waters. That brat Soma had been swayed over to their side, but one final obstacle remained. Even if the young master agreed to this, the demon was handing him a chess piece from the rival side of the board. In the Villainous Noble’s world, emotional ties were liabilities. Weak points, like chinks in a knight’s armor, exposing you to enemies’ barbs and arrows. He would be giving the earl _leverage_ by revealing his relationship with Agni, providing a clear target for his malice. A single blunder could bring disaster on his head, or worse yet, on the innocent khansama’s.

He knew he was powerless. If the young master gave an order, he could only obey, even if that entailed destroying the one mortal he cared for. The demon painstakingly forced his fingers to stop shaking—they were causing the tea set to rattle on its tray.

Sebastian entered the earl’s study with a deferential bow, careful to show no trace of the irony that often underlay that gesture. It was imperative to stay in the boy’s good graces today.

“Your tea, young master.”

After arranging everything to the Phantomhive’s satisfaction, Sebastian politely cleared his throat.

“May I have a word, my lord?”

The earl stiffened. “If it’s another request to keep the bloody cat indoors…”

“Nothing of the sort, young master. I would like to ask your permission regarding a different matter entirely,” Sebastian rushed to assure him. Since the earl hadn’t inquired directly, there was no need to inform him that _she_ (and her kittens) currently called Sebastian’s room home.

The young master took a sip of his tea. “Well, get on with it, then. I don’t have all day.”

“It concerns Agni.”

His blue eye gleamed. “Oh?”

“Well, we’ve developed an…understanding, you might say.” The demon had a vague notion that “He beds me on a nightly basis” might not be the most suitable explanation for a child, even if said child was the Queen’s Watchdog. A flash of comprehension crossed the young master’s face, and he set his teacup back in its saucer.

“Speak plainly. What do you mean by that, Sebastian?”

The demon ground his teeth. He was all too familiar with the smug expression creeping over the earl’s face. The boy _knew_ what Sebastian would say; he was just toying with him. Damn brat.

“In a sense, we’re courting, but Agni wanted me to ask for your blessing before we proceeded further.”

The Watchdog snorted, and a peal of laughter convulsed the boy’s delicate frame. For an instant, Sebastian entertained a vindictive wish that he’d choke, although such a calamity would deprive him of the delicious soul he was cultivating.

“May I ask what you find so amusing, my lord?” he asked stiffly, through clenched teeth. He would let the puny mortal laugh for now. When he called checkmate, the demon would have the last one.

It took several seconds for the brat’s mirth to dissipate. “I must say I feel sorry for the fellow. Agni has my deepest sympathy,” he smirked. Sebastian experienced an intense desire to throttle him on the spot, or at least dump the tea over his head. “What on earth does he see in _you_?” the young master snickered. The demon shook with indignation but forced himself to remain calm. He couldn’t afford to lose his temper with so much on the line; his wounded pride should be left at the door.

_I swear by the nine circles, Agni, you are the _only_ person for whom I would endure this humiliation_.

“I presume Agni has his reasons, and his judgement is generally sound,” Sebastian replied, keeping his voice neutral. The earl scoffed and took another sip of tea. After a pregnant pause, the butler probed, “Do you have any objections…?”

“Of course, my approval is contingent upon your own good behavior. Should you push the boundaries of our contract, or get so wrapped up in this romantic poppycock that you neglect your duties, I have full authority to withdraw that support. But I don’t give a fig if you go mooning about, as long as no one outside the Phantomhive household is aware. If Agni has terrible tastes, that’s none of my concern,” his master shrugged dismissively.

Sebastian must have let his surprise register on his face, because the boy asked impatiently, “Well, isn’t that all? I assumed this whole affair was a given, after the way you two have been carrying on.”

“I…”

The Phantomhive fixed him in a condescending stare. “You’re not exactly _subtle_, Sebastian. Making eyes at him whenever you’re in the same room, prattling on about his merits…and he’s just as bad. _Lizzy_ doesn’t hold my hand that often, and she’s my fiancée!”

They were so indiscrete that even the young master had noticed. Damn. It galled him to expose such weakness to the boy, but Sebastian couldn’t make himself act reasonably around Agni, no matter how hard he tried. Rationality deserted him when they were together.

“Now that’s settled, don’t you have other business to attend to?”

This was it? No veiled threats, no foreshadowing of future torments in store?

Sebastian finally recovered himself sufficiently to bow his way out, hand over heart.

“Yes, my lord.”

However, he only let the blessed _relief _manifest itself when the door swung shut, and his face relaxed into a delighted grin.

_This will make Agni smile_. And that smile was worth the mockery of a thousand sniveling mortals.

* * *

That evening, Soma burst in on the young master while he shuffled the deck for a game of cards, threw his arms around him, and spun him around. “We’re family now, Ciel!”

“Waah!” the nobleman sputtered in protest, turning red as a tomato with indignation as he struggled to free himself. Sebastian was reminded of a kitten caught in someone’s grasp, much to his amusement. “What the hell are you on about?”

“Since our khansamas are courting, silly! That makes us closer than brothers,” Soma cheered, practically hopping about the room in his excitement.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you simpleton, they’re not our bloody parents—put me _down_, I say—!”

Sebastian smirked at the spectacle. The young master really was like an irate kitten. Then a familiar voice from behind diverted his attention.

“See, Sebastian? There was nothing to be worried about. It went beautifully.” Agni’s hand slipped into his as the khansama moved to stand beside him in the doorway. “And I’m glad I can do things like _this_ more openly.” He brought Sebastian’s hand to his lips. For a second, the demon thought his knees would give way. _Dearest, you’ll be the death of me if I’m not careful_. He gave Agni's fingers a gentle squeeze, and then the two of them turned to watch their boys.


	8. Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the members of the Phantomhive household enjoy a snowy day together, Sebastian wonders why his feelings for Agni keep tripping him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, this AU follows a somewhat different timeline than canon. Unlike the manga (where O!Ciel's birthday celebration happens prior to the curry arc), the curry arc in this verse took place immediately after the Jack the Ripper arc. I just wanted Agni and Sebastian to have a few Christmasy chapters together. I hope you'll forgive my meddling (and how late this chapter is!).

Darkness and death lurked in the shadows of the Phantomhive manor. No sunlight could banish the preternatural chill that pervaded the corridors, and visitors often found themselves glancing over their shoulder uneasily, dogged by a nagging sensation of being watched. At night, the wind ominously rustled the rosebushes, warning intruders to keep their distance (those who failed to listen became food for said roses, their rot and corruption providing sustenance for those pure, unsullied blooms). Winter’s cruelty only augmented the menace.

However, the servants (with the exception of their black butler) brought light and laughter to the gloomy estate, and even a demon could not bar the spirit of Christmas from entering as the Feast of the Nativity drew nigh. While the dour young master had no use for Yuletide gaiety or his cursed birthday, which preceded it, and Sebastian regarded it as just another excuse for humans to indulge in excess merrymaking, the others were bursting with excitement.

Bard busied himself with dinner plans for the festive occasion, though it was still early December. “I’ll make the tastiest Chris’mas pudding this house ‘as ever seen!” he declared proudly (Sebastian begged to differ. He had a grim premonition that Bard’s hopes would go up in flames, leaving the beleaguered butler to salvage dessert, but he’d deal with that annoyance in due time).

“I’ll make the place sparkle, yes I will!” Mey Rin chirped…only to trip and drop the bucket she’d been carrying. Soapy water spilled across the once-pristine floor. (Sebastian dutifully mopped it up with an annoyed sigh).

“We’ll have the best Christmas tree ever!” Finny gushed (Sebastian wasn’t so sure. They were already on their second one after Finny had crushed the tree’s branches and smashed the ornaments to smithereens during an overzealous decorating session. Such inconvenience when the demon was already busy!).

Tanaka wistfully stared out the windows with a fond smile, reminiscing about Christmases past with the young master’s parents and the lost, golden years when Mistress Claudia had walked these halls (But Sebastian gave not a whit. As long as Tanaka kept to himself, peacefully sipped his tea, and refrained from bungling his tasks like _those three_, well and good).

Of course, neither Agni nor Prince Soma had celebrated Christmas before, and the servants were tickled pink to teach them the various customs. Sebastian was polishing the silverware one morning when he heard Mey Rin prattling away to Agni about mistletoe. It struck Sebastian as ironic yet oddly fitting that a parasitic shrub had been transformed into a romantic symbol. Didn’t mortals let the people they “loved” leech away their vitality, draining their time, money, and resources with no guarantee of recompense? Amusing. Most fortunate that demons were immune to such idiocy.

“It’s a pretty little plant with white berries that stays green all winter long, it does!”

“Even when the trees are barren?” Agni asked in amazement. Sebastian’s eyes crinkled. The man still retained a spark of childlike wonder in spite of his maturity. Sebastian glimpsed it when he played with their kittens or took a moment to watch the sunrise. Little wonder Agni had such a beautiful soul.

“Yes, yes! It don’t care how cold it gets; it just grows an’ grows! An’ durin’ Christmastime, you take a sprig of it an’ hang it over your doorway or, well…anywhere, I guess! Some folks say that if two people…um…k-kiss under the mistletoe, they’ll have plenty o’ good luck, they will!”

Although his back was turned to them, Sebastian could easily picture Mey Rin’s blush. He sincerely hoped she no longer harbored thoughts of kissing _him _under the mistletoe. Sebastian had never reciprocated her infatuation, and he was spoken for, now. A kiss from _Agni _under those branches…ah, that would be lovely. Perhaps he’d pin Sebastian’s wrists against the door…

His hand clenched around the spoon he’d been polishing til the handle bent, and the demon touched his fingers to his forehead, struggling to regain equanimity. These troublesome, exhilarating feelings Agni stirred in him were growing in intensity, like a fire that starts as a single spark but can reduce an entire city to ash. He whirled around and scolded the maid.

“Have you cleaned the stairwell, Mey Rin?”

“Oh! Um…um…n-not yet, Mr. Sebastian, but I’ll get roight to it, yessir!” she squeaked. She bid Agni farewell and bustled off, nearly tripping over her own feet. Agni walked over to hug Sebastian from behind, and the demon let himself relax in his embrace.

“A pity there’s no mistletoe,” Sebastian teased.

Agni’s warm, deep laugh made his blood hum. “I never need an excuse to kiss you, moonlight.” His lips graced the crown of Sebastian’s head, and the demon was immensely grateful the other man was supporting him. Otherwise, his unsteady legs might have given out. A second kiss, and Sebastian was rendered speechless. Agni gently let him go, but Sebastian staggered, planting both hands on the tabletop to steady himself. The khansama placed his hand on Sebastian’s back.

“Are you feeling well, Sebastian?”

“I’m…fine. Perfectly fine, dear,” Sebastian stammered.

After giving him a long, fretful look, Agni nodded.

“My prince has need of me, but I’m always happy to lend a hand.”

“I’ll let you know if I require assistance,” Sebastian smiled, and Agni departed after softly caressing his hair.

The butler stared in self-reproach at the spoon that lay twisted in his palm. How could he make such a careless mistake and let his diabolical strength manifest? Blunders like these had been unheard of before Agni entered the picture. Sebastian used a rudimentary spell to return the spoon to its former glory, but his power could do nothing to quell the upheaval Agni incited within him.

* * *

The earl’s birthday was a full week away. Therefore, it was with considerable surprise (verging on alarm) that Sebastian sensed a very _distinctive_ presence arrive at the manor later that afternoon. What in the nine hells was the girl doing?

He graciously opened the door and gave his young master’s fiancée a low bow.

“Miss Elizabeth. What a pleasant surprise.” (He could afford half-truths with humans other than his contractee).

She wore a white fur coat and rosy pink dress, as well as a scarf and gloves to keep out the cold. Behind her stood her maidservant Paula, whose arms were laden with evergreen branches, many of which bore waxy white berries.

“I know Mother and I will be here for Ciel’s birthday, but I just couldn’t wait til then! I thought we could play in the snow together like when we were little. And I brought some mistletoe to make the manor cute for Christmas!”

“Why, how very kind of you, Miss Elizabeth,” Sebastian smiled. Internally, he cringed. The young master had shut himself up in his study with Funtom Company paperwork and likely wouldn’t appreciate this intrusion. Then again, he had a soft spot for Miss Elizabeth, however much he tried to hide it. Perhaps it would be a welcome distraction. Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed Sebastian’s mind.

“Miss Elizabeth…the marchioness _did_ give you permission to visit us, I assume?”

Very few mortals were capable of striking true fear in Sebastian’s heart, but Frances Midford was chief among them. If she found out that Miss Elizabeth had snuck out to spend time with her fiancé, such impropriety would not go unpunished. Sebastian did not relish the prospect of a dressing-down at her hands.

“Oh, yes! As long as I brought Paula with me and came back before sunset.”

Sebastian breathed a deep sigh of relief. He escorted the pair inside, but paused as Soma’s obnoxious voice wafted towards them.

“I’m booooored, Agni. Ciel said he can’t play cards with me because he has _work_,” the prince whined. Indolent brat! His childish petulance would have driven Sebastian insane were he in Agni’s place.

“Sebastian!” Agni greeted him cheerfully when they came into view. The sincere gladness in his voice made Sebastian ache, and he longed to rush forward and take Agni by the hand. _Restraint, restraint. The young master ordered you to keep this private_.

Lizzy beamed at the prince and his khansama. “Oh! You must be the guests from Bengal. Ciel’s told me ever so much about you in his letters!” She and the earl corresponded regularly, and he’d used these private missives to vent his spleen over the unforeseen guests.

“I’m sure they were all good things!” Soma grinned, and Sebastian wrestled with the temptation to share the earl’s most acerbic comments.

“This is Lady Elizabeth Midford, the young master’s betrothed. She’s brought Christmas decorations for the manor and wishes to spend time with His Lordship once they’ve been put up.”

“We’ll have a snowball fight, build a snowman, and have the merriest time!” Miss Elizabeth declared. Her good spirits were somewhat strained, the feigned mirth of a person trying to manufacture joy they do not feel. The girl ardently wished for her fiancé’s happiness, but her efforts were often in vain. She did not realize that the terrors he’d endured had shattered his spirit beyond repair (nor did she know that she loved the wrong twin, but what was that to Sebastian?). The demon supposed he might have pitied her, if he were capable of the sentiment.

“Oo!!! I want to play, too!” Soma exclaimed.

“I’m sure Ciel would love to,” Agni smiled.

Dear Agni, seeing sunbeams even when it rained. The spindly young master was far better suited for scribbling away at his desk than cavorting outdoors. He avoided physical exertion like the plague.

“I’ll let him know of your arrival, my lady. He’s in his study now,” Sebastian explained. Once he’d walked a sufficient distance away, he snickered into his sleeve. Ah, the _schadenfreude_.

As expected, the young nobleman was beside himself.

“Mistletoe strewn about my estate? This isn’t a bloody forest, for God’s sake. And I have a company to run. I can hardly be expected to gambol in the snow like a lunatic.”

Thinking back to the day he asked for permission to court Agni, Sebastian saw a golden opportunity for a little vengeance. Tit for tat.

“The poor lady Elizabeth…I am appalled by her _terrible tastes_,” he sighed, shaking his head mournfully. “Such a cold-hearted, aloof fiancé, who cannot even be bothered to entertain her for the afternoon. She has my _deepest sympathy_.”

The earl stiffened at the familiar phrase. “Now, see here—”

“Of course, it’s _not exactly_ _subtle_ how fond you truly are of her. The way you blush and smile over her when you think no one’s watching—”

“I get the bloody _point_, you damn demon!” the boy spat, bristling indignantly. The brat could be adorable when he was angry.

The next several minutes were a whirl of activity. Miss Elizabeth tore through the manor like a cyclone, recruiting the other servants to help hang the mistletoe over every doorway and fireplace they could find. The young master grew increasingly flustered; Sebastian had a hunch that Miss Elizabeth might demand a kiss before the day was out, and the earl had apparently reached the same conclusion. Sebastian shared no such qualms. His mind happily diverted itself with fantasies of what he’d do to Agni beneath the auspices of that blessed plant. Plenty of excuses to stop under a doorway, after all. _I’ll taste you to my heart’s content when we’re alone together._

Once the mistletoe had been arrayed to Miss Elizabeth’s satisfaction, Sebastian ushered the young master away to bundle him up for the weather.

Finny grabbed his coattail. “Can we play in the snow too, Mr. Sebastian? Pleeeeease?”

“Good chance to get the blood pumpin’ after bein’ cooped up indoors,” Bard chimed in.

“An’ we’ll get roight back to work when we’re done, honest we will!” Mey Rin promised.

Sebastian sighed as he surveyed their bright, expectant faces. Except for Finny, they were really too old for such frivolity. The human concept of “fun” struck him as rather pointless; it accomplished nothing and wasted time better spent on other pursuits. However, leaving these imbeciles unsupervised could be a recipe for disaster. If they joined the young master and Miss Elizabeth, at least Sebastian could keep an eye on them. Surely that was the lesser of two evils.

He gave them a tight, forced smile to conceal his irritation. “Very well, but you must return to your duties once Miss Elizabeth has left.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sebastian!!!” Finny nearly bowled him over in a hug that would have crushed Sebastian’s ribs if he’d been human.

“Now, now, run along. You’ll need proper clothing if you don’t wish to catch cold,” Sebastian said stiffly, though he gave Finny’s head an awkward pat. The tow-headed gardener instinctively ran to him like a chick seeking the shelter of its mother’s wings, a peculiarity that Sebastian had yet to understand.

He equipped his young master with a thick coat, boots, mittens, a scarf, and a little head-cap to shield him from the elements. It would be a travesty to lose this mouthwatering soul to a romp in the snow. But there was also a certain satisfaction in keeping this fragile human warm. It made Sebastian feel the same way he did when giving the kittens soft blankets in which to nest. For once, he agreed with Miss Elizabeth’s assessment that young master was cute.

After everyone was assembled, they made their way outside. Agni and Soma (wearing coats borrowed from the earl’s wardrobes) were still enchanted by snow.

“The patterns are so intricate,” Agni marveled, examining a snowflake that fell on his glove. “And no two are exactly alike. This must be the craftsmanship of the gods.”

Sebastian shook his head good-naturedly—differences in the temperature and moisture of the clouds in which they were formed were more likely the cause—but it was refreshing to view the world through Agni’s eyes. The mortal world was mired in filth and sludge, but the snow’s unblemished whiteness blanketed the Earth, allowing Gaia a respite while the seeds and forest creatures slept, dreaming of spring.

Miss Elizabeth grabbed the young master's hand, giggled, and dragged him off to build the aforementioned snowman. Soma was hot on their heels, and the other servants gladly pitched in. Even…Agni? But making a crude human figure out of snow crystals was highly undignified behavior for a butler.

“Come join us, Sebastian!” Agni beckoned him, but the demon firmly shook his head. The young master hadn’t contracted him to _play_, for hell’s sake. He had enough to worry about making sure the whelp didn’t come to harm. However, he couldn’t deny the camaraderie among the small group as they worked, nor the joy that lit up their faces. The sparkling excitement in Agni’s eyes made him look even more handsome than usual. In most circumstances, Sebastian’s heart did not beat unless he willed it. Now, however, it hammered erratically, compelling Sebastian to press a hand against his chest. That failed to stifle his bittersweet longing.

_It isn’t _fair_. How do you do this to me, dear? Without even trying?_

“He’s all done!” Miss Elizabeth clapped her hands in delight. The young master didn’t exactly smile, but he did look marginally less grumpy.

“He needs some buttons, though,” Finny mused.

Hmm…didn’t Sebastian have a few spare ones in his coat pocket?

Sure enough, his fingers closed around circular pieces of metal.

“Here.” He walked over to join them and bent down, carefully pressing the buttons into the snowman’s front and giving him two shiny black eyes.

“And I have some sunflower seeds for his mouth!” Finny said. He proceeded to give the snowman a wide (albeit wobbly) smile. No one had a carrot that could have served as a nose, but Bard broke off two tree branches to use for his arms.

“I like snowmen! I’ll need to have one made and sent back to Mother,” Prince Soma said.

“It would melt on the journey. Snow cannot withstand warm temperatures,” Sebastian told him curtly. The disappointed prince pouted, but he didn’t challenge the butler. The tongue-lashing he’d received from Sebastian during the events surrounding the curry competition must be fresh on his mind.

“Isn’t it splendid?” Miss Elizabeth asked the earl.

“It’s nice enough, I suppose.” But Sebastian easily spotted the warmth in the blue eye that gazed into Lizzy Midford’s green ones.

Agni moved to stand beside him, and the butler observed with interest that his scarf was coming undone. All Sebastian needed to do was give one little _yank_…how tempting…

The demon quirked an eyebrow, and his power streamed forth, winding around the fabric like an invisible serpent.

“Oh!” Agni shook his head ruefully as he held the two loose ends in his hands. “I must not have tied it tight enough.”

“Allow me.”

Sebastian stepped forward and took hold of the scarf. With a deliberation that verged on excess, he put it to rights, and his gloved hands gently brushed against Agni’s skin. Not enough to satisfy, as well he knew, but certainly enough to tantalize. He bit back a smirk at the catch in Agni’s breath. If not for fear of a gross breach of propriety, Sebastian would have kissed his flushed cheeks that instant. Agni was maddeningly endearing when flustered.

“There you are.”

Of their own volition, his hands came to rest on Agni’s chest. Treacherous things. The man’s heartbeat thrummed beneath his touch. Capricious fate or time’s incessant flow would silence it forever someday, but _now_ it beat with the steady constancy of Agni’s soul. How beautifully, poignantly mortal.

“Thank you,” the khansama smiled, and Sebastian’s composure unraveled with alarming rapidity.

“My pleasure,” he stammered. The demon hastily averted his gaze, hands falling back to his sides. He told himself they shook from the cold.

Cold? No, his body had endured harsher onslaughts than nippy winter air. His hands were wracked with the longing to _touch_, and he couldn’t even hide it. A Phantomhive butler ought to be above such things. Why did Agni make him so damn clumsy?

A _whoosh_ sounded from behind, and Sebastian leapt to the side to avoid the snowball zooming past.

“Cor! How th’ blazes are ye so fast, Mr. Sebastian?” Bard swore.

“If I couldn’t dodge a mere snowball, what kind of butler would I be?” Sebastian smugly answered. If it was war Bardroy wanted, then war he would get. The demon bent down to form a snowball of his own, which he lobbed with deadly accuracy at his target.

The next thing he knew, the grounds had become a free-for all. Even the puny young master joined in to defend Miss Elizabeth, though he was no match against the more energetic and capable Soma. Of course, Agni was the most challenging opponent. He was the only one who came close to hitting Sebastian, and it gave him the same euphoric rush as their fencing match. Snowball fighting wasn’t as distasteful as he’d assumed. In fact, it was actually…fun? Agni’s missile finally struck him in the chest, at the exact moment that Sebastian’s snowball splatted against his face.

Sebastian laughed, not out of malice or contemptuous amusement, but simply from the dizzy excitement of spending a lovely winter’s day with the human who enchanted him. Agni, who’d brushed the snow out of his eyes, laughed in kind, while the other servants gawped wordlessly. What on earth were they staring at?

He didn’t notice the gnarled tree root until the side of his foot caught on it, and by then he was already falling. That shouldn’t have happened. His demonic senses enabled him to avoid mishaps like this. How had he—

Sebastian landed hard on his ankle, hitting the ground with a thud. A throb of pain travelled up his leg. _Fuck_, he’d sprained it.

“Sebastian!”

Agni dashed to his side, and soon worried faces hovered over him.

“Did ye hit yer head, Mr. Sebastian?”

“Are hurt, Mr. Sebastian?”

The demon raised a hand to silence the babbling.

“Calm yourselves. It’s nothing to fret about. Merely a spot of trouble with my an—Ah!”

He made the mistake of trying to stand and was rewarded with a redoubled pain from his injured limb.

“Please don’t move,” Agni insisted, grabbing him by the shoulders. “We need to get you back inside so we can take a better look.”

Perhaps this fall would prove to be a felicitous occurrence. Extra attention from Agni was well worth a little temporary physical pain. Sebastian lowered his voice to a sultry croon and beseeched his lover with mournful, pathos-laden tones befitting a tragic heroine.

“Would you lend me your arm?”

The demon let out a gasp when Agni placed his hands beneath his knees and lower back and hoisted him up.

“Better than that. I’ll carry you.” Those bizarre palpitations wracked his heart, and Sebastian's frame was seized with violent trembling once again. He draped his arms around Agni’s neck, frantically fighting off the purr that rumbled in his throat.

In some form or fashion, Sebastian was inevitably the one who carried, whether supporting his frail young master or correcting the endless mistakes made by the servants. That was a demon’s lot on Earth. He hadn’t realized how comforting it was to _be_ carried. Agni’s strong arms did not waver, and he bore Sebastian back to the manor with a quick, confident stride. Sebastian couldn’t tear his eyes away from Agni’s face. _Damn, if only I could kiss him!_

“Like a bleedin’ damsel in distress,” Bard muttered around his cigarette.

“Shush!” Mey Rin chided him. “They’re sweet.”

Paula and Miss Elizabeth both seemed puzzled, as if they couldn’t quite make out what was going on, and the young master shot Sebastian a disgusted look from behind Agni. Sebastian ignored him and turned back to smile up at his lover. Bard’s joke about Agni being his “husband” was patently ridiculous. However, Sebastian couldn’t help but recall that this mode of holding someone was referred to as “bridal style.”

Agni seated Sebastian in an armchair, found a footrest to keep his leg elevated, and quickly whipped up a compress to wrap around his ankle.

“It appears to be a simple sprain. If the gods will, the swelling should go down in a few days,” Agni said, the tension in his shoulders easing at last. Sebastian’s accelerated healing abilities would take care of the problem more quickly than that, but no need to tell Agni. After all, while Sebastian was 'injured,' he'd need someone to tend to him...

The butler inclined his head in Lizzy’s direction. “Miss Elizabeth, you have my sincerest apologies for cutting the day short.”

“You’re so sweet, Sebastian! I’m just glad you aren’t too badly hurt,” she assured him. “And we’d probably need to leave soon anyway. I don’t want Mother to scold me!”

“Er…I can escort you out,” the earl said gruffly. He offered his elbow, blushing when Lizzy interlocked her arm with his.

“It was a pleasure to meet you!” she told Soma and Agni, who both beamed.

After Paula, Lizzy, and the young master had left the room, Sebastian turned to Agni.

“Since I am currently incapacitated, would you be able to oversee things in my stead?”

“Of course! I’m honored that you’d entrust me with that responsibility,” he said bashfully.

“There is no one else better suited to the task,” Sebastian insisted. Agni was a diamond among the stinking rubble of humanity, but the man himself was maddeningly oblivious to his own radiance. He quickly listed the household tasks that remained to be completed, and Agni shepherded the servants out.

No sooner had he exited than the earl hurried in, glowing the cherry-red of an iron in a blacksmith’s forge. Sebastian’s mouth curved in a snide grin.

“Did Cupid bless you and Miss Elizabeth beneath the mistletoe, my lord?”

For a moment, he feared the young master would have an apoplectic fit.

“Why, you…the sheer _cheek_…I…I…that’s none of your bloody business, Sebastian! And that’s rich coming from someone who swooned like a princess when Agni carried him across the threshold!”

With that, he stalked off, presumably to hide his mortification in the inner sanctum of his study. Sebastian was unperturbed by his outburst.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ young master,” he chuckled to the empty room.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by. When not tending to Prince Soma or checking in on Bard, Mey Rin, and Finny, Agni doted on Sebastian, whether bringing him books, changing his compress, or indulging in a bit of light petting (the sprain wasn’t severe, but Sebastian still needed comforting!). Eventually, the household settled down for the night, and Agni returned to take Sebastian to bed. No harm in lingering together for a few minutes, however. Agni seated himself on the floor with his legs stretched out to the side and rested his left hand on Sebastian’s thigh. The butler covered it with his own, and his gaze drifted to the fire still cheerfully crackling away. He frowned in displeasure.

“Mey Rin must have forgotten to put it out. I shall have to have a word with her tomorrow.”

Agni took Sebastian’s gloved hands in his. “Please don’t be angry with her, moonlight. She tries her hardest. They all do.”

“Phantomhive servants are held to rigorous standards.”

“It is commendable to strive for excellence. But at the end of the day, you’re only human, and humans make mistakes. Even you, Sebastian.”

Something inscrutable flickered in Sebastian’s eyes, like troubled waters stirred up by the wind. The same emotion had flashed across his face when he fell. Or was Agni imagining it? The flames sent light and shadow dancing over his countenance…such conditions easily tricked the weary eye. It was probably nothing.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Sebastian mumbled, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Well, Agni wouldn’t force the issue. He was merely Prince Soma’s khansama and a guest in this manor; true power over the household lay with the butler. Still, he hoped he could persuade Sebastian to take a gentler approach. Perhaps someday.

“May I look at your ankle?” Agni asked, changing the subject.

Sebastian chuckled, the sound igniting a golden glow beneath Agni’s breastbone. “I’m a fast healer. But I’m told a lover’s touch cures all ills.” Despite the trace of irony in his tone, the smile he bestowed upon Agni was undeniably flirtatious.

Agni methodically slid off his sock (the shoe had been removed earlier), taking pains not to jostle Sebastian. His foot had the same elegant arch that Agni remembered certain dancers had possessed in the king’s court. And his nails could have been carved from ebony. The deep black that was now so familiar yet still perplexed Agni, even after Sebastian explained the color was simply a matter of heredity.

The khansama relaxed when he saw that the swelling was already going down, although the ankle was still puffy and red. He ghosted his fingers over the injured area, and Sebastian hissed. Stricken with remorse, Agni immediately removed his hands and gazed up worriedly at his lover.

“How much does it hurt?”

“I’ll live,” Sebastian shrugged blithely. That didn’t hide the grimace distorting his beautiful mouth.

“Are you _sure _you’re all right?” Agni insisted.

“As I told you, I’m a fast healer. By morning, this will be naught but a memory.”

“I worry about you,” Agni sighed, shaking his head. “You push yourself too hard, and you never give yourself enough time to rest.”

Come to think of it, had he ever seen Sebastian _sleep_? Odd, considering they shared a bed…

Sebastian just laughed. “And _you_ fret too much over me, sunshine. I assure you, I know my limitations, and I don’t overtax my strength. But a butler cannot afford to be negligent.”

He cast an annoyed scowl at his leg.

“Today’s _incident_ was a disgraceful lapse of judgement on my part. I should have been paying closer attention. My entire purpose here involves constant vigilance, yet I allowed a knobby tree root to send me sprawling.” His drooping posture was akin to a wilted flower, and Agni’s heart ached.

“The most diligent of khansamas can stumble. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He grabbed Sebastian’s hands once more. “I’ve made plenty of mistakes while serving Prince Soma, and he always forgave me without question. Why, there was one time I tripped over a rug and almost spilled curry over his father’s head…”

Agni spent the next several minutes recounting various misadventures from his years with the prince, and Sebastian’s eyes regained their customary shine. After that, they lapsed into a companionable silence. Agni rested his head in Sebastian’s lap, and the butler stealthily unwound his turban in order to play with his hair. Agni opened his eyes (which had been blissfully shut as he relished Sebastian’s touch), focusing on the green sprig of leaves adorned with white berries. The “mistletoe.” 

He cleared his throat. “Um…the tradition Mey Rin spoke about…uh…kissing under the mistletoe…is it common here in England?”

“Very much so,” Sebastian purred, his fingers massaging Agni’s scalp.

Agni swallowed nervously as he tried to frame his next question without sounding too forward.

“Well, I…was wondering if…”

“Are you saying that _you_ would like to kiss me beneath that fair bough?’ Sebastian took Agni’s face in his hands and lifted his head up so that their eyes met.

Too embarrassed to answer, Agni just nodded.

“My sweet Agni. What am I to do with you, you hopeless man?” Sebastian whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “Help me up.”

With Agni’s arm slung around his waist, Sebastian limped gingerly to the fireplace. The Englishman placed his hands on Agni’s hips and smiled up at him, the light turning his eyes a gleaming, ruby red.

“As Mey Rin told you, good fortune follows lovers who kiss beneath the mistletoe,” he said. His silken voice was quiet, almost wistful.

“I’ve been fortunate since the day I met you, but I pray the gods will bless us with many years together,” Agni replied, bending down to touch his lips to Sebastian’s. Chaste, pure, and soft as falling snow. Sebastian shook.

Agni shouldn’t draw this out. Standing for too long would put further strain on Sebastian’s hurt leg. But those garnet eyes implored him.

“Please, more. I need more.” The silk was fraying at the edges into rough desperation.

Thinking quickly, Agni cupped his hands beneath Sebastian’s arse, lifted the other man, and shoved him against the wall. Sebastian gave a satisfied moan as Agni kissed him again, this time with greater passion. His arms looped over Agni’s neck, while his legs locked into place around his waist.

“How uncouth of you,” the butler panted.

“B-but you need to keep weight off your ankle…” Agni stammered. His face burned while a sudden wave of guilt assailed him.

“Come now, dear. I think you wanted an excuse to have me pinned and at your mercy,” Sebastian drawled. “Though I appreciate your concern.” He nuzzled Agni affectionately.

Agni was struck by his expression. It was radiant with joy and anticipation, completely and utterly honest. Normally, Sebastian and his role as butler were practically inseparable; traces of that detached, impersonal demeanor always remained, even in private moments. Now, there was only Sebastian, with a smile that glowed like the full moon’s splendor.

His lover’s brows drew together. “Why are you staring at me?”

“You look like you did when we played in the snow, and you laughed,” Agni said.

“Don’t follow…” Sebastian murmured while Agni kissed the tip of his nose.

“Like a rose opening into full bloom to show its inner heart.”

For once, Sebastian appeared too astonished to reply.

Winter’s chill had crept its way into the manor, even at the blazing hearthside, but Sebastian was so very, very warm. He seemed to burn with an inner fire, and it leapt into Agni’s blood. They kissed clumsily, teeth clicking against each other in their haste.

“S-sorry…” Sebastian gasped when his cheek accidentally bashed against Agni’s.

“You don’t have to be perfect. Show me everything, and I’ll carry it.”

“Foolish…sentimental…man,” Sebastian countered breathlessly between kisses.

“Oh—your ankle—” Agni cursed himself inwardly. Was he being too rough?

Sebastian bit at his bottom lip. “My ankle be damned. I don’t see the problem…as long as you keep me _lying down_.”

Agni recognized the invitation for what it was. Without further ado, he took Sebastian to the floor, fingers intertwining as they fumbled their way towards a deeper union.


	9. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas only days away, Sebastian and Agni race against the clock to find the perfect gifts for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for gore, blood, and body horror. I drew inspiration for part of this chapter from one of the doujinshi in Volume 1 of the Nijishitsuji (Rainbow Butler) anthologies. Without giving too much away, let's just say that Sebastian interpreted expressions like "have a heart-to-heart" a bit too literally in the manga oneshot. He is similarly dumb in this chapter. ;)

Christmas would be here in a matter of days, and the excitement among the servants was palpable, whirling like snow flurries through the air and leaving a fine powdering of good cheer around the manor. Miss Elizabeth had announced that she’d be bringing all her friends over to the Phantomhive estate for luncheon.

“It’ll be the most marvelous thing, Ciel! I know it’ll make you smile,” she’d gushed in her letter to the young master. On the contrary, the earl’s face as he read this fair missive bore closer resemblance to someone who had mistakenly bitten into a lemon. He detested social occasions; for him, loud, boisterous parties were fraught with misery. Sebastian had sternly admonished him to be a gentleman and not disappoint his fiancée. Privately, however, several vitriolic phrases in Latin were running through the demon’s mind. With these unanticipated guests, he’d have to scramble to modify the menu and ensure the kitchen was properly stocked. He knew that Miss Elizabeth’s efforts came from a genuine desire to alleviate the young master’s sorrows, but why did she have to put _Sebastian_ to such inconvenience? A butler’s work was never done.

Of course, that flibbertigibbet Soma was merry as a lark upon learning that there would be visitors, and the servants were abuzz with anticipation. Idiots! Didn’t they realize that their own burden would increase as a result of these frivolous festivities? However, the change in plans did nothing to dampen their spirits. In addition to preparing for the party, the cretins also busied themselves with preparations for their own Christmas below stairs. Of course, they’d have Boxing Day off, and each of them could expect a bundle of Funtom products from the young master, but they also liked to exchange gifts among themselves on Christmas night once the hustle and bustle had settled down.

When Sebastian stopped by the kitchen that evening to update their inventory, they were discussing the matter while Bard tidied (to use the broadest definition of the term) and Mey Rin and Finny kept him company.

“We’ll need ter get somethin’ for Mr. Agni, too. He’s one of us now!” Bard declared. The chef gave Sebastian a sly wink, which the flustered butler pretended to ignore.

“Though I’m not sure what kind of things he likes, no I’m not,” Mey Rin said, adjusting her glasses pensively.

Finny looked up at Sebastian with wide, trusting eyes. “But I bet he knows! What are _you_ going to get Mr. Agni for Christmas, Mr. Sebastian?”

To his chagrin, Sebastian realized he had no satisfactory answer. He generally held himself aloof from these Yuletide proceedings. After all, he didn’t want to give the servants the false impression that he cared about them. The butler knew that human lovers exchanged gifts on important holidays, but it hadn’t occurred to him that Agni might expect such a token. The khansama’s soul had marked his with radiant gold that shone like the sun against Sebastian’s darkness; how could a useless mortal-made item wrapped in paper compare with that? A present that would eventually crumble into dust held no meaning in the demon’s eyes.

Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly. “I…hadn’t really considered it.”

The three of them looked more appalled than if he had cut Agni’s throat in front of them.

“B-but he’s your _beau_, Mr. Sebastian!” Mey Rin gasped. “You’ve got to get ‘im somethin’ really, really nice, yes you do!”

“If you don’t get him a present, his feelings might be hurt, and that would be terrible!” Finny whimpered. Oh, for fuck’s sake…there were tears glistening on his lashes.

Sebastian would sooner have chopped off a limb or blinded himself with lye than hurt Agni. The thought of wounding the khansama tore at his essence. But why were the servants making such a fuss over Christmas gifts? They didn’t mean _that _much, surely?

Bard took a drag on his cigarette before putting in his two cents.

“Well, yer still have a few days. Jus’ make sure it’s somethin’ heartfelt, and Mr. Agni’ll love it.”

Sebastian coughed dryly. “Yes, quite.”

The demon wasn’t used to being deficient. He was the Phantomhive butler, dauntless and immaculate. Whether polishing the silver to a mirror finish or killing the young master’s enemies with a flick of his wrist, Sebastian _excelled_. Failure did not pertain to the likes of him.

But the servants’ faces when he admitted to having no gift for Agni had been marred by…disappointment. It scalded Sebastian, like the unacceptable first pot of tea the young master had poured over his hands, burning him through his gloves. His fingers twitched at the recollected pain.

_By the nine hells, I will _not_ let Agni down_.

Finding a present was easier said than done, however. Sebastian briefly considered asking Agni upfront what he wanted, but that would remove the element of surprise. Based on Sebastian’s experiences with Christmases past, part of the “magic” (if you could call it that) of this holiday was not knowing exactly what you were going to receive.

Early the next afternoon, shortly after lunch, Sebastian had about half an hour to himself while Agni and the others were occupied with other affairs. He raced back to his chambers to mull the problem over.

“Something heartfelt, eh?”

Bard was an utter numbskull, but perhaps he had a point for once. The heart was an intimate organ, surrounded by the deep, pulsing red of his insides, beating secretively within a delicate palace of bone. The one Sebastian fashioned for himself had fluttered giddily when Agni first kissed the demon, like a partridge startled from the brush. It became unaccountably warm when Agni held his hand, or sang to himself while he cooked curry, like a live coal glowing in the demon’s chest. Agni did things to his heart that other humans couldn’t. Not “love…”

_But he’s special to me,_ the butler conceded. There could be no scrimping; a person like the khansama deserved much more than a cheap trinket bought without a second’s contemplation.

His heart on a silver platter.

Yes, that would make a splendid gift. He could already imagine the other servants’ awe, mingled with envy. They couldn’t partake, of course. It would be for Agni, and Agni alone.

“Take the heart that beats only for you,” Sebastian would say with a graceful bow. Just imagining the soft glow in Agni’s eyes, like the sunset, made him swoon.

However, Sebastian shouldn’t put the cart before the horse. There were practical considerations to keep in mind. Extricating his heart would be messy. He’d also need to place a powerful glamour on it afterwards to prevent it from reverting to a puddle of demonic essence. Limbs and organs were challenging to control when detached from one’s body. Still, that was well within his capabilities.

In addition to borrowing a platter from the kitchen, he retrieved several spare towels from the linen cupboard and laid them out neatly on the floor. He’d have to wash the bloodstains out afterwards, but he could do that with his eyes closed, unlike a certain bumbling maid. However pristine it appeared on the surface, the manor had borne witness to considerable violence, and would for many nights to come. This wasn’t the first time the towels had been drenched in scarlet.

Sebastian made an elegant gesture in midair with his hand, like a conductor signaling the choir to begin their song, and a full-length mirror appeared in front of him.

He took off his tailcoat and placed it carefully on the bed. Next, he pulled off his gloves, a rapturous sensation…Sebastian’s thoughts wandered to kisses Agni had trailed along his fingers and pressed against the inside of his wrist in the midnight hours…With a wistful sigh at the memories, he unbuttoned his shirt. A smirk crept across his face as he shrugged it off, and he paused to admire his reflection. Crow-black hair in poetic disarray (if only Frances Midford felt the same!), chocolate-brown eyes, high cheekbones, luxurious lashes, a full, sensuous mouth…

His hand meandered down his sculpted chest and abdomen, more pale and luminous than marble. The skin remembered Agni’s touch, and trembled.

_I really am beautiful_. And an exemplary man like Agni was worthy of that beauty.

Black nails grew into claws like fierce scimitars. Sebastian’s talons sank into flesh, drew a clean line down his chest, and broke his sternum.

He let out a cry of pain but hastily stifled it, biting his lower lip until a fang pierced the skin and sent a trickle of blood running down his chin. The demon wiped it away with the back of his free hand while he concentrated on cracking a few ribs for ease of access.

_For _him_…it’s worth it. These small sufferings will make his gift all the more magnificent._

He seized his heart and tore it out, causing rivulets of gore to stream like bloody tears from his ruined chest. The demon didn’t bat an eye. Instead, he focused on the heart that lay in his palm. It sat lifelessly still; his organs were merely for display, not the biological functions for which humans required them.

_I hope it brings you the joy that a good present should, dear._

The heart began to beat, stirring like a small woodland creature roused from winter sleep by the first breath of spring. _Agni_, it seemed to whisper with each rhythmic contraction. _Agni_.

Sebastian set it in the very center of the platter, like a choice delicacy. Which it was, of course—in all likelihood, no human before Agni had received a demon’s heart as a Christmas gift!

He stepped back in front of the mirror to use his reflection as a reference while he mended his body. A new heart grew to take the place of its predecessor. Fragments of bone put themselves back together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Smooth, unscarred skin healed over the gashes left by his claws. Sebastian gave his double in the looking-glass an approving nod before making the mirror disappear with a snap of his fingers. He gently shooed away the kittens, who had ambled over to investigate the proceedings.

“No, no, my sweets. You mustn’t get your pretty pelts covered in my blood.” After putting his uniform back on, the butler picked up the towels, folded them, and set them in a chair. He’d wash them momentarily. 

The butler looked down proudly at the heart steadfastly beating on its platter. Shining silver and deep red…a lovely contrast. Perfect complements to one another, just like him and Agni. Sebastian was in the middle of admiring his handiwork when an imperious and aggravatingly familiar voice called out to him.

_“Sebastian! Come to my study!”_

The demon swore softly. His young master couldn’t have picked a worse time to summon him. Still, there was no help for it. In fact, he could use this as an opportunity to show off Agni’s gift to the young master. The earl was contrary and difficult to please, but even he would be impressed by the blood-soaked sacrifice Sebastian had made for the khansama.

Sebastian gathered the kittens in his arms and, after a quick kiss on each of their heads, took them back to the wardrobe. Then, he put a lid on the platter, lifted it off the table with his left hand, and disappeared from his bedroom, rematerializing in the Watchdog’s study.

The earl raised his eyebrow mockingly. “Oh, you brought refreshments? How thoughtful.”

Sebastian bit back a scathing retort, pressing his lips tightly together. The brat certainly hadn’t been _thoughtful_ calling him away from Christmas preparations for his lover. However, it was not a butler’s place to be argumentative with his master. “If you must know, it’s a present for Agni, my lord.”

“But Christmas is still two days away. Why are you cooking him something now?”

“I wouldn’t stoop to giving Agni a pedestrian holiday dish, young master. We’re courting. As I told you when we went shopping for Miss Elizabeth, no effort must be spared on a gift for one’s intended.”

Apprehension settled over the boy’s face. “May I…see what it is, Sebastian?”

Honestly, there was no reason for the whelp to look so troubled. Any Phantomhive butler worth his salt could make a proper Christmas present.

He whipped off the lid, chest swelling with pride.

“My own heart!”

The young master turned deathly pale, and his face acquired a sickly, greenish hue. His lips parted as if to form a scream, but no sound came out. Instead, he clapped a trembling hand over his mouth.

This was _not_ the reaction Sebastian had anticipated. The brat looked ready to vomit, for hell’s sake! Where had the demon gone wrong?

Settling both hands on his desk and clenching them until the knuckles whitened (which did little to stop their shaking), the boy stared at him, aghast.

“What the…what the _fuck _are you playing at?”

Sebastian’s jaw dropped. Appalling! He set the platter down on the edge of the desk, leaned over, and grabbed his young master by the cheeks, his fingers squeezing so tightly that the unfortunate boy resembled a gaping fish.

“I could ask the same of you, using such _obscene _language, my lord! It is not in the least appropriate for a young man of your station. You learned that from Bard, didn’t you? You must have…”

Oh, he’d put the fear of the devil in the foul-mouthed chef this evening.

The boy colored. “That’s my business. Let me go, you great dolt!” Sebastian released him and took a deferential step back.

“Besides, that’s not the issue here. Have you completely lost your mind?”

The crestfallen butler struggled to regain his footing.

“It’s…it’s quite simple, I assure you. The servants asked me what I was going to give Agni for Christmas, and I told them I hadn’t decided. Bard suggested ‘something heartfelt,’ and, well…I thought _my_ heart would be a fitting symbol of our bond and…and what Agni means to me.”

Sebastian’s new heart grew warm at the mention of Agni’s name, and his face flushed. As intimate as his feelings for the khansama were, he couldn’t hide them. He would have had better luck quenching every star in the sky.

The earl rolled his good eye and buried his face in his hands.

“Sebastian, did you ever stop to think that most humans _can’t live without their heart_?”

The demon blinked and tilted his head to the side. Admittedly, punching through an enemy’s chest, which destroyed the heart, invariably killed them…and the organ was required to circulate blood through the body…

“If an ordinary human went around doling out pieces of their heart like candy, _they would die_. How were you going to explain to Agni how you removed an internal organ and then went back to serving tea like nothing had happened? The only way you could make it more obvious that you’re a demon is if you slunk around as that revolting…sludge with eyes.”

Sebastian bristled at the insult. “I’m not a _sludge_,” he hissed furiously. “My true form is ever-shifting and beyond comprehension—"

“You ruddy great imbecile. I don’t know how Agni puts up with it,” the earl muttered, shaking his head. “Besides, Agni’s a cheerful, happy-go-lucky sort. Not enamored of the macabre. Unless you want to scare him away or make him doubt your sanity, you’d be a fool to give him this ghoulish display as a gift.”

The butler drooped like a wilted flower, scorched by his young master’s contempt.

“But I didn’t call you here to discuss your abominable tastes in Christmas presents,” the earl said impatiently. “We need to make better headway in this case about the art forgers…” After explaining what he needed Sebastian to do as part of the investigation, the boy sent him away with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“And dispose of that _thing_ before anyone else sees you. It’s disgusting.”

Stinging from his master’s rebuke, the butler beat a hasty retreat to his bedroom. He stared despondently at the lump of essence disguised as flesh that throbbed upon the platter. If Agni knew what Sebastian really was, would the khansama find _him_ disgusting? A cold, desolate chasm gaped in his chest. The demon strode over to the wardrobe and yanked open the door, scooping _her_ up. Ignoring the cat’s surprised mew, he kissed the top of her head and compulsively petted her, seeking to banish those thoughts with the fresh, delicate scent that clung to her fur.

“Why is courtship so difficult?” he sighed. Agni certainly wasn’t the first human he’d fucked, but the territory that lay beyond was largely foreign to him, and more than a little bewildering. Just when Sebastian thought he had humans figured out, experiences like this reminded him that that he still had much to learn.

_She_ settled down, purring against his chest. The little cat was perfect for cuddling…though she wasn’t a patch on Agni. That was another new discovery Sebastian had made thanks to the khansama: He loved being held. In Agni’s embrace, he felt cherished and wanted, without being constricted by possessive jealously like he had with other mortals. Agni also enjoyed hugging Sebastian to keep warm, especially on these frigid winter nights. He was highly susceptible to England’s damp, inhospitable weather and usually needed to bundle up when he went outdoors. If only there was a way Sebastian could ensure that he was always warm, even when they were in separate parts of the manor…

“That’s the answer!” he crowed in triumph, holding the cat aloft and touching his nose against hers.

Since Agni’s old scarf was getting ragged around the edges, Sebastian could make a new one from his essence. It would retain a spark of the demon’s inner flame, but, unlike his heart, would appear perfectly “normal” to human eyes. When Sebastian couldn’t be there to put his arms around him, Agni would have the scarf to give him comfort.

Irksome household responsibilities awaited, but he would make it later tonight. He didn’t see a need to change the colors. Black, interwoven with gold. A tacit way of showing Agni how he’d marked Sebastian…the unspoken declaration, “I’m yours.”

Sebastian’s deep purr sounded in two-part harmony with _hers_. “Besides,” he whispered to the cat, “most things of this world that are not feline are hopelessly inferior. Surely _I _am the best gift for the Right Hand of Kali.”

* * *

Although he’d sought peace through meditation for nearly an hour this morning, Agni’s mind wouldn’t settle. There were only two more days until Christmas…but he had no gift for Sebastian.

They didn’t have Christmas in Bengal. The day had nothing to do with his gods. However, sharing joy and laughter with friends (and his lover) would surely be pleasing to them. He’d easily selected simple but heartfelt items for the rest of the Phantomhive servants.

If only he knew what to get Sebastian!

At first, Agni had wondered if he’d prefer something practical, like a new set of knives or a cooking pot. But given the Phantomhive’s extravagant wealth, such a gesture would be as superfluous as a drop of rainwater falling into a well.

A new set of clothes? But the household had a long-established relationship with a tailor in London (Sebastian seemed none too fond of her, from the comments he’d let slip to Agni). A divine bowl of curry, or one of those British dishes called “puddings?” No…a gift ought to have an air of permanence to it. Moreover, Sebastian was a light eater, to that point that it worried Agni. The butler assured him that he nibbled throughout the day to keep his strength up, but he never took his meals with the other servants, and Agni rarely saw him eat more than a tidbit here and there when they were cooking together. No wonder he was so thin!

Maybe a walk outside would clear his head. Agni grabbed his scarf, noting with a frown how frayed it had gotten. It would fend off the worst of the chill, though. He hadn’t even left the front lawn when he saw Bard standing off to the side. Judging from the cigarette Bard raised to his lips, he must be on a smoke break.

Why didn’t he ask the chef for help? He knew far more about Christmas and Sebastian himself than Agni did. Kali had answered his prayers!

“Care fer a smoke?” Bard offered as Agni walked up to him, reaching for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

Agni politely declined. “No, thank you.” He personally didn’t understand the appeal, but to each their own. “Actually, I…ah…need to ask you something.”

“’m all ears!” Bard smiled.

“Mey Rin told me that you give each other gifts at Christmas, and that it’s one of the happiest days of the year in your country. I need to get Sebastian a present, but...”

“But yer don’t know what,” Bard answered with a knowing nod.

“Yes, that’s just it,” Agni stammered in embarrassment. “Sebastian has high standards, and…and I need to show him how much I care for him.” He blushed and looked at the ground. “Since you’ve worked with him for years, I thought you might have some suggestions.”

Bard held his cigarette between mid- and fore-finger and looked up thoughtfully at the snowy sky.

“’S hard to figure _what _Mr. Sebastian likes, t’ be honest. He’s an odd bloke—no offense. Jus’ tends to keep himself to himself. Doesn’t talk much about ‘is pastimes or hobbies. T’ tell yer the truth, I ain’t sure he’s got any. _You_ prob’ly have a better idea than th’ rest of us, Mr. Agni.”

“Really?” Agni blurted out.

“Yeah. I mean…He respects you. Trusts yer, too, as much as a Phantomhive servant can trust anybody. Th’ thing is…Mr. Sebastian’s charming an’ polished on th’ surface, but when people try ter get past that, it’s like bangin’ on a door that’s triple-locked an’ bolted…and without any explosives to bust it open. But when you came along, he just opened the door an’ let yer walk in. It’s uncanny.”

Agni stood dumbfounded. He hadn’t considered that their closeness might strike the servants as surprising or unusual. Loving Sebastian came as naturally to him as breathing. He’d quickly made space for this mysterious new presence in his life and _settled_ with the butler, their private rituals and small intimacies smoothly falling into place. Agni often had to remind himself that they’d only been together a short time. Hadn’t Sebastian always woken him with a kiss in the morning, or sat with him and talked while he enjoyed his chai?

But there were doors closed to Agni, too—the past Sebastian never spoke of, the secret behind his black nails. As he reflected on it, however, Agni realized that Sebastian stood outside the easy camaraderie the servants shared. He didn’t socialize with his colleagues, and he was brusque and impersonal in his daily interactions with them.

The khansama recalled watching the sunset with him after the curry competition. Sebastian’s startled expression.

_‘Did you say...friends? This is my first time hearing that from someone.’_

Had Sebastian _always_ been isolated from those around him? If so, why? He must have been terribly, achingly lonely. It broke Agni’s heart, but he thanked Kali that the butler had made an exception for him.

“I guess all that don’t help yer with findin’ a present, do it?” Bard mused, interrupting his thoughts. “I’ll tell yer what I was taught as a soldier: Trust yer gut. I reckon yer know Mr. Sebastian better than ye give yerself credit for.”

“Thank you, Bard.” Agni inclined his head with a smile and resumed his walk through the grounds. Bard was right; he shouldn’t fret and fume. The gods spoke loudest when you listened to your heart.

Thinking of Sebastian’s solitude reminded him how barren his lover’s room was. Agni had begun bringing in knickknacks to give it a more homey atmosphere. Sebastian tutted and arched his eyebrows at first, but Agni noticed the appreciative glances he gave the decorations when he thought Agni’s attention was directed elsewhere.

_What if I make him a carving?_

Agni loved whittling little animals from bits of wood he found lying about. Prince Soma still had several of the elephants Agni had carved for him over the years on special occasions, like his birthday. Maybe he could establish a similar tradition with Sebastian, starting with a present on their first Christmas together.

Agni spun around and raced back to the manor. He needed to ask Finny if he could borrow a spare piece of firewood...

The gods blessed his endeavor, and Agni soon found himself in possession of a small wooden block, which Finny had broken off with his bare hands. He found a quiet corner in the stables where he could work without causing a mess with the shavings or being found out by Sebastian.

What size should it be? Nothing too large or obtrusive; that wouldn’t suit Sebastian. Handheld, then. After all, touch was a crucial source of comfort for the butler. On days when the young earl tried his patience, Agni had seen him squeezing their cats’ dainty pink paws, his harried expression relaxing into an affectionate smile. He loved petting _her_ and the kittens, removing his gloves to bury his fingers in their dark fur. ‘There’s nothing softer. It’s about as close to heaven as someone like me can get,’ he’d once confided to Agni. And Sebastian played with Agni’s hair every chance he could, giving it a mischievous tug when they were working together, braiding it when they had a spare minute to themselves, or caressing it like a woman letting treasured strings of pearls spill through her fingers while she admired her jewelry.

This carving should be pleasing to the touch, then. Smooth, without sharp, jagged edges. Fitting naturally in Sebastian’s palm. But what exactly should it _be_? Agni held the wooden block and closed his eyes. His mind travelled back to the day Sebastian had first shown him the kittens, and how gently his lover’s hands had cradled them.

The khansama’s eyes snapped open. A cat! A lovely little cat that Sebastian could hold when he was feeling overwrought and needed something to fidget with. Agni would paint it black, in honor of Sebastian’s “lady.” He laughed when he thought of the butler patting her domed head and babbling in adoration while she purred. Something beautiful and bright sprang to life in Sebastian’s eyes at those times, like the moon shining in the night sky.

_My moonlight._

Agni set to work, shaping the block into a gift he hoped would be worthy of his beloved.

* * *

Christmas was better than Sebastian had dared to hope. To his overwhelming relief, Agni had been happy to pitch in, guiding the servants away from their usual blunders and working by Sebastian’s side to lighten his load. The party had gone without a hitch. While the young master didn’t exactly smile, he did look marginally less miserable, and shyly held hands with Miss Elizabeth beneath the table. Ever the social butterfly, Soma soon made friends with everyone in attendance. Sebastian couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows when the prince dragged Finny (who’d peeked in around the door) to the table when Miss Elizabeth distributed crackers to the guests. Soma had insisted on sharing one with him. When Finny pulled too hard on his end and sent the prince toppling from his chair, Soma just laughed, waved off the gardener’s tearful apologies, and placed the paper crown on Finny’s head. “Now you’re a prince just like me!” he declared. The boy’s cheeks turned a darker tint as he cupped Finny’s face in his hands. “Th-thank you, Prince Soma!” Finny beamed. The gardener wrapped Soma in a hug that made Sebastian fear for his safety…and made the royal blush even more profusely. Oh, for hell’s sake. Finny was incompetent enough without having that vacuous chatterbox swooning over him. Sebastian would need to keep an eye on those two.

When the last of the guests had finally left, the servants set to work putting the manor back in order. And then, as dusk descended over the estate, the time for their little Christmas below stairs arrived.

“Maybe Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Agni should go first, they should,” Mey Rin squeaked.

“Ho, ho. I think that’s reasonable,” Tanaka agreed with a benevolent smile.

Sebastian reached into his tailcoat and pulled out Agni’s gift, which was wrapped in black tissue paper with a shiny gold ribbon.

“Ooo, what is it? I want to see!” Finny exclaimed.

Bard chuckled. “Easy, there. Yer have t’ give Mr. Agni time to open it.”

Agni’s eyes were alight with curiosity as he undid the ribbon, careful not to rip the paper in the process.

“Sebastian,” he whispered, holding up the scarf for the others to see. If the butler did say so himself, it was a work of art. Softer than cashmere, the infinite blackness of the void…save for the gold thread that glimmered in the candlelight.

Mey Rin bounced on the balls of her feet. “That’s the luvliest thing, it is!”

The next thing Sebastian knew, Agni had swept him up in his arms. “Thank you so much, moonlight. It’s perfect.” The demon didn’t need to look at him to know that happy tears were welling up in the khansama’s eyes.

“Merry Christmas, dear.” _Don’t purr, don’t purr._ But oh, how he wished he could!

When they parted, Agni bashfully offered the butler his present. It was small, wrapped in a square of the new Bitter Rabbit gift paper that the Funtom Company had released this year. What could it be?

When he opened it, Sebastian let out a gasp. In his palm sat a replica of _her_, regal and serene like a statue of the goddess Bastet. The smooth, rounded carving was inherently soothing to hold. Not just because of the shape. Contrary to what some humans believed, inanimate objects did not have souls, but they often acquired traces of spiritual energy from people who handled them regularly, or from the person who made them.

The little cat exuded the kindness and vitality of the man who carved it. Her aura made Sebastian feel the same way he did when Agni took his hands and patiently talked him out of an ill humor when the servants pushed his patience to its limits. Or the tranquil moments when Agni let Sebastian braid his hair, and the demon felt more at peace than he’d thought possible for his kind to be.

Why was his throat so tight? Sebastian leaned forward and gave Agni a kiss on the cheek. Propriety be damned.

“I’ll treasure her,” he whispered hoarsely.

_This is the first present anyone has ever gotten me._

And, at that thought, Sebastian found himself robbed of speech entirely. He could only grip Agni’s hand and smile up at the khansama. If the radiant look on Agni’s face was anything to go by, however, he thought his lover understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boxing Day: December 26th. According to some traditions, servants were allowed this day off since they were kept busy working for their masters during Christmas. Their employer would reward them with a box containing a gift or Christmas bonus. This was also said to be the day churches emptied their collection boxes to give the contents to the poor.
> 
> crackers: Nope not Ritz! In Britain, Christmas crackers are party favors made of cardboard and colorful paper with a small present and/or joke in the center. To open the cracker, two people pull on it (one at each end) until it splits, making a snapping or "cracking" sound.

**Author's Note:**

> chiaroscuro: In art, a technique using strong contrasts between light and dark in order to achieve a sense of three-dimensional volume in a work.


End file.
